


The rainbow after the rain.

by alexza92



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexza92/pseuds/alexza92
Summary: Michael has someone who will not abandon him. What if a blip on a screan coud change a persons life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time doing something like this. And especially doing a Mpreg fic, so bear with me please. Also it's unbeta-ed so every mistake is mine and mine only.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own anything but my ideas.  
> I will try to update more and longer chapters as I am able to.  
> Enjoy

Six weeks. Michael cannot believe it’s been six weeks since Isobel has been trapped in the pod for her own safety. It’s like everything that could go wrong, has, not any closer to finding a cure even though he has teamed up with Liz since she has access to the research lab in the hospital.

Michael’s life consists nowadays in waking up, going to work at the junkyard, researching in his bunker, trying to find a cure with Liz at night when no one would suspect something’s up, eating something here and there and finishing the night at the Wild Pony messing with DeLuca. Rinse and repeat. No wonder he isn’t feeling like himself lately.

 It’s like almost every morning for the past 2 and a half weeks his stomach tries to revolt. Sometimes throwing up. Just the stress and the nightly booze he reckons. But still, he feels like something isn’t adding up. Maybe it’s just the fact that his connection with Isobel is severed but that would mean that Max would feel it to yet he has not said anything. Michael was starting to think he should be examined as well. So when Liz approaches the subject one night he is partly grateful, partly scared and angry to do what she is suggesting.

“I've been talking to Kyle and we think you and Max should do some physical exams.” Liz said to Michael as if talking about how weather is nice outside. 

“Hell No! I’m sure as hell not letting Kyle Valenti anywhere near me to perform no tests.” Was Michael’s reply.  No one could make him believe Valenti is reformed from his days in High school.

“Come one Michael, what do you really know about your health besides the fact that you never get sick and that acetone helps you regenerate cells and gives you a kick? “ Liz retaliated as she looked up from the microscope and shook her head at the sample there. “I would do them myself but I’ve got a degree for a lab not for an anatomy exam.”

“Well that’s enough for me. What more could I want to know that I could not find out myself? I have a whole alien science lab underneath my trailer.”He said while giving her another sample to study under the microscope. “What do you think the odds are antidote number 148 is our lucky number?”  Michael said teasing and a little hopeful that maybe this one will work. And also to try to change the subject even though he was feeling a little like throwing up, but Liz was not having any of it.

“Ever thought you might have, I don’t know, 2 hearts, 3 kidneys and an empty place where your liver should be? “ Liz said the last part with a smirk and looked down at the last sample he gave her. “Alien lab or not, you could do with an old fashioned human exam. I’m not asking for a MRI or CT scan. A simple ultrasound should do since probably the other two would explode from even an inch of your powers manifesting.”

“Right, right…. And I assume Max already did it and left you to try to convince me.” Michael said to Liz shaking his head and taking a seat on top of the table between various glass jars producing a flask from his back pocket and taking a drink hoping that would stop the turning of his insides. “I wish I could have seen that. Those two hate each other.”  He could imagine those two at each other’s throats.

“Ah! This isn’t it ether! “Liz said frustrated after the last sample turn up to be a dead end. “Can you please just go to see Kyle? He’s on call tonight and can do the ultrasound now. As a matter of fact you even look a little green so no one would suspect anything. Go home and sleep after. There’s nothing left to do tonight here.” Liz said eying Michael a little suspicious.

“I’m fine.” Michael said jumping down from the table but leaning on it a little as a small dizzy spell hits him. _What is wrong with me? I need to stop paying DeLuca nightly visits._ “I’ll go find Valenti, but if he tries anything funny I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“Bye Michael !” were the last words Michael heard from Liz as he stepped into the hallway looking at the directions for the ER.

The small lightheadedness that was upon him a few moments ago left him; yet the churning in his stomach got worse after the last sip of his flask and the small meals that he ate today came right back up. Thank god for the bathroom that was in his way to the ER. _What the fuck?!_ Were the thoughts going through his head as he prayed to the porcelain god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From solo to duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll, here's number 2, hope you like it.  
> Thx to everyone that liked the first chapter.  
> Any suggestions are welcomed.

Being with your head down the toilet was never fun. Michael knew the fact very well. How had he put it to Isobel at the drive-in? _I know a running puke face when I see one?_   Yes, a lot of the puking was made by him after a bender. Yet this one; he was not so sure what caused it.

 _Well it’s good I’m in a hospital right now._ He thought sarcastically. Rising slowly to a vertical position and moving towards the sinks to wash his mouth and face he saw himself in the mirrors. To say it was a bit of a shock was an understatement. Michael knew that the work and worry in finding a cure for Is. was tiresome, but this was ridiculous. His face was lacking any trace of color; his eyes and overall features looked as if they had shrunken a little.

 _This is getting ridiculous. Have I been losing weight?_  Were the thoughts running through his head and giving an overall look at his body, as the bathroom door opened and Michael saw his least favorite person walk in.

 Kyle Valenti. Even though Michael knew he now really had to see the guy in a medical situation, he did not like it at all.

“Guerin, are you ok?” Kyle asked approaching Michael at the sinks. “I saw you dash in here like someone was on your tail.”

“I’m fine” was Michael’s briskly response although he felt the exact opposite.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you are looking like the little green alien right now.” Kyle said looking at Michael. “Have you been eating or sleeping at all since this whole thing started or is this connected to Isobel. Are you degrading to somehow?”

The fact that he did say those words with a concerned look made Michael really question himself in the matter of refusing Valenti’s help.  So with a deep breath he turned to look at Kyle and accepted the situation for what it was.

“Look, I have no idea what is going on. I was coming to you to see about that physical Liz mentioned when this happened. Can we go somewhere a lot more private than a bathroom?!”

Kyle looked at him with a disbelief look but with a somehow reluctant “Follow me.” they exited the bathroom and walked a few corridors until they stopped and entered in a somewhat secluded room with medical equipment and a singular padded table and ultrasound machine. The door shut closed behind and Michael automatically locked the lock. No reason not to be cautious.

“Look, I know you’re not my biggest fan. Frankly, I don’t like you that much ether. But I’m telling you the same thing I told Max earlier. This is mainly a favor to Liz, and if it could, by any way, help your sister, I want to help.” Kyle said sitting on a rotating chair. “And frankly, I kind of was not joking about the green face thing. What’s up with you?” the question was followed with a gesture to sit on the bed next to the machine as Kyle booted it up.

“How could I be sure we’re not just some experiment for you too?” Michael asked dodging the question.” That when you do all your tests and maybe find something you don’t understand, you won’t turn us to the first government official you could find?”

Kyle’s replay was not something he was expecting though. “There are a lot more secrets buried in Roswell besides the three of you. There are some connections between lots of things that do not add up and the government is shady as fuck. Add that to the fact that we know each other since we were kids and that my job as a doctor is to uphold to doctor-patient confidentiality. Even if it is to an alien. And don’t tell me that having a human doctor that could not be helpful in some situations.” The last part of his the monologue was entirely directed to Michael’s left hand.

Seeing that there was no way out of this whole conversation, and that it was also giving him a head ache, Michael reluctantly sat down on the bed.

“Did you find anything from Max’s exam?”

“Only that he’s physically human. All body parts where they should be.”

“So he’s not feeling any different since Isobel’s in the pod?” Michaels, question made Kyle’s brows rise.

“Besides the fact that their psychic connection is spotty, he’s fine. Why? Do you feel something differently?”

“I’ve never been sick besides the drinking too much sick. But for the past two and a half weeks it’s like my body’s revolting every morning. Never really thrown up until now though. I put it up to stress, not eating and drinking but I’m starting to feel like there’s something more…I had a freaking dizzy spell fifteen minutes ago and feel really tired sometimes. ” Michael said losing his usual voice edge making Kyle go into real doctor mode.

“Has anything happen before putting Isobel in the pod? Did you come in contact with some kind of poison or reacted to something negatively? Any other symptoms? ”

“Does some bad whisky and tequila at the Wild Pony count?” Michael tried to joke and trying to remember if he had a reaction to something in his bunker but coming up empty.

“No, it doesn’t.” was Kyle's stiff response. “Lose the shirt and get on the table to take the ultrasound.”

“Do you even know what you’re doing with that thing?” Michael tried to get a rise of Valenti but it did nothing. He merely rolled his eyes and once Michael was flat on the table laid a sizable amount of cold gel on his stomach making him hiss in surprise.

For the next 15 minutes Michael lays still and listens and watches on a monitor at how Kyle does a check of his body parts. Heart; good. Stomach; good. Kidney’s; good. Etc, etc. As far as he realizes, he’s the epitome of health. _Then, what was the cause of his symptoms?_ He was wondering when somehow sensed that Kyle was startled by something as he moved the wand more actively on his lower abdomen.

“What’s wrong?” Was the immediate question; as he struggled to understand something of the screen in front of his eyes.

“Just…let me a moment to fix some measurements.” Kyle replied not taking his eyes of his own screen.” You’ve said you had loss of appetite, nausea in the mornings, fatigue, dizzy spells right? Any lower abdomen cramping?!”

“Now that you mention it, some. What the fuck are you seeing Valeni?!” Michael was starting to get agitated and tried to get off the table only to be stopped  by Kyle.” You might wanna start giving me some answers if you don’t want to end up on the floor.”

“Hold on a second would you.” The panic and also awe tone in which he said it made Michael freeze.

 As Kyle stopped in one place with the wand; he looked at the screen in front of him. There was something showing. A dark round patch with some coloring was pulsating a little. His eyes could not believe what he was seeing. _That is impossible!_ Was his only thought.  

“Valenti is that….?!”

“A fetus in development?! Yes” was Kyle’s last word as he pushed a button and a fluttering sound resonated in the room’s silence.

Michael’s last word was “FUCK.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter three.   
> I hope some things are explained.   
> If not, let me know, constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Till next time.

The fast heart beating pattern was like a birds wings flapping. That was the only thing that Michael was thinking at the moment. Well, besides the; _this is impossible!_ _It’s just a dream. It has to be_ ; thoughts. He could not stop starring with big eyes at the screen with the blue and red blips that apparently signify a baby.

“I thought you were straight.” Was Kyle’s brilliant response to this whole situation.

“Seriously Valenti, that the fact that you focus on?! Bisexuality’s a thing you dick. That doesn’t matter at the moment. Are you fucking telling me; and I cannot believe I’m about to say this; I’m pregnant?!” He said exasperated.

“Yeah Guerin, that’s what I’m saying. I’m not an OBG-YN but I’d say it’s about 8 weeks in perfect human baby development.” Kyle replied, pushing a few buttons and handed tissues to clean the gel and a sonogram picture to Michael as he got up in a seated position on the table. “Jesus, I have to take a gynecology class to brush up on some facts. Did you have any idea-“

Kyle kept talking but nothing was registering to Michael because; there, in his hand was proof. Proof that something resembling a human baby was growing inside of him. “How in the hell could something like this happen? I don’t have the necessary parts for this for fuck’s sake.” He murmured absentmindedly not even knowing where to start deciphering his emotions. Ok, he’s an alien with no recollections of his former life, but still, this takes the cake of everything that has happened in his human life so far.

Yet here it was proof that he’s going to have a kid. A kid with Alex… _Oh, shit; Alex_. How could he even begin to explain this to him? The alien thing could go ok, but the part alien-part human baby existing in an alien womb…. Besides he hasn’t spoken to Alex since the fight they had at the drive-in. _About 8 weeks ago .Shit._

Memories of those days began replying in his head. _I never look away. Not really_. The fiery kisses, the warm touches, the multitude of emotions. The fact, that even if the years have passed, the flame was as alive as then. _The broken condom…Fuck._ Michael was always careful. He never had sex without protection. But with Alex…with Alex it was like he forgot everything existed for a few moments.

_“The condom broke” said Alex standing over Michael in bed examining the leaking piece of plastic._

_“Really? After what you just performed it’s no surprise.” Michael replied smirking. “I’m clean. I had some blood work done earlier in the month.” And that was true. He was curious about something and took a blood sample and made more tests that he thought. Including STD’s._

_“They tested me the last time I was at the base hospital for physical therapy. I’m good to” Alex said leaning over to give Michael a kiss._

_“There’s nothing to worry then.”  Was Michael’s reply as he turned swiftly and pinned Alex to the bed._

_“This isn't gonna work out, Guerin._ _I'm an airman._ _I can't be with a criminal.”_

_“Guess you're still the guy just looking_ _for any excuse to walk away, huh?”_

Remembering everything that happened that day was like a car had hit him. The nausea that followed him was barely contained.

 “Guerin? Guerin? You ok? You lost the last of the color in your checks.” Was Dr. Valenti’s assessment as he gave Michael a glass of water.

“I’m fine” Was his reply taking and drinking the water in sips as to not upset his stomach more. “How are you co calm about this?”

“Oh, I’m freaked alright, but, someone has to be a rational person in this moment. I will try and look at what is happening from a medical point of view. It’s just a normal pregnancy. Because if it’s not I really don’t know if my medical books will be of any help. ” Kyle said looking at Michael with an emotion that he could not decipher. Was it fear for Michel? ”Besides, I don’t think it’s really sunk in for you yet and when it does you’re in for a real shock.”

“Ok. I’ll deal with the aftershock later. So, it’s real. What’s there to do about it?” He had a feeling things were about to change drastically.

“First of all;” Kyle started somewhat fearful “you know there’s an option you can - “. And the hatred look that Michael gave him was enough to shut him up.

“Valenti, if you value your life, you will not mention again the word option in relation to this situation.”

“Yup. Got it.  So; normal pregnancy. You’re about 8 weeks in which, in human terms, you’re half way through the first trimester. Do you think that’s accurate? I mean you think you had unprotected sex around that time? I’m asking to see if the development matches the timeline, since you don’t have periods or it’s something unusual. You don’t have periods right?”

“No dickhead, I don’t have periods, or spontaneous grown boobs and a vagina to push the kid out when it’s time. Yes, the timeline matches.” _This is ridiculous_.

“I want to give you regular ultrasounds; at least once a month if there are no problems in between. You will have to start really taking care of yourself Guerin.” That made Michael roll his eyes.

“Let me guess; eat more, sleep more and I imagine no booze.”  This conversation was giving him a headache. “What about acetone? That is something that I kinda need sometimes. Like now, I’m starting to have a splitting headache.”

“You might want to cut that to only emergencies.  We don’t know how it could affect the baby. Hopefully it doesn’t since it looks normal for 8 weeks but let’s not jinx it.” Kyle shrugged.” If this is going to go smoothly, you need to start gaining the weight that you lost back and reduce the daily stress. I believe you’re lower abdomen is hurting a little because babies need space to grow; it’s probably rearranging some parts in there.” They both chuckled darkly at that. “I’m going to talk to the OBG-YN on call tonight and text you a list of vitamins you need to take and some meds for the morning sickness.”

“Since when do you have my number?” Michael asked finally climbing down from the table, putting his shirt back on. “I don’t need to stress the fact that if this get’s out to even a bird in the sky there will be hell to pay. I don’t care that Liz vouches for you. Not even Max or Isobel. No one.” He got up in Kyle’s face.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already.” Valenti said in a tone that left no room for interpretation. “I really do not want to be a part of a governmental alien dissection. Especially a baby’s.”

“Good, we’re on the same page on something for once in our lives. Don’t make me regret this Valenti.” Michael said as he was leaving. He needed to get out of there. It was starting to become too much.

“You might want to let the other father know though. It won’t be long until you are showing and some questions about your health will arise.”

He really had to have the last word didn’t he? And, the thought of telling Alex…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to feel about the season finale. Really. No . idea.  
> There are so many conflictive feelings….  
> Sorry for the delay  
> Question: should i follow the course of the show or put my own spin to it? Let me know.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome ;)  
> Enjoy 
> 
>  

 

After almost 6 weeks of a pattern; waking up in his trailer, working in the junkyard, eating at or taking a to go menu from the Crashdown, working in his bunker, partnering with Liz at the hospital and ending at the bottom of a bottle; it was of no surprise that, after Michael left Kyle and bought himself a protein bar from a vending machine, he found himself staring at the Wild Pony’s sign. Yet; he had no idea how he got there.

Michael was starting to feel as if the cabin of this truck was constricting around him. And he could not let that happen right now. When he got home he could start breaking the whole situation apart. Until then, he needed to pretend that everything was fine. Isobel was not a real live pod person, his relationship with Max was not on the rocks, his love life was not non-existent and he was not growing a tiny person behind his six-pack.

With those encouraging lies, he left his car and headed inside the bar. Might as well clear his open tab; since there will be no more booze in his near future. What he did not expect though, was seeing Alex at the bar drinking a beer and talking to Maria.

“Tequila or whiskey?” she asked spotting Michael.

“Ooh... Whatever's cheaper.” He replied automatically after so many benders, putting his hat on the bar. He had no intention of drinking but he did have a reputation to maintain. At least for now.

 After weeks of only fleeting sightings of Alex in town; and the recent discovery; Michael was with a knot in his throat that took a few tries to clear away when he was up close. How was he going to explain this whole disaster to Alex? He has no clue. Being just himself was his best bet to avoid that certain scenario right now.

 “You lost the crutch.” He said taking a good look at Alex.

“Yeah. It was slowing me down.” Was Alex’s reply getting up.

“Mm. Oh, you don't have to leave.” It was like his presence bothered him for some reason.

“I was on my way out.” Alex said turning to leave but not getting far as Michael grabbed a hold of his arm, turning him around.

“Hey. Is this really how it ends? Sex was epic. So shouldn't the breakup involve some pyrotechnics? Scream? Break some stuff? Really make it feel over.”  Was this really it? Was there no talk, explanations, confessions, nothing? Just some deep eye contact? It felt like Alex was trying to find answers to burning questions as if they were written on Michael’s face.  

“Sometimes the world ends with a whimper, Guerin.” Were the words that sealed the conversation as Alex walked away leaving Michael staring after him.

  _It cannot end like this but if this is how he wants it; so be it. I’m tired of running around only to get my heart ripped out again and again. I will manage on my own. I’ve been doing it all my life, why change now?_ Was Michael's inner monologue looking at the empty place Alex left behind. An angry flame was trying to brew behind his skin but he stifled it before it erupted. And with the decision made he turned around to sit on a stool and try to annoy Maria.

“So I was thinking maybe we flip a coin. Heads, it's on the house; tails, I'll pay for it.” He said shrugging and with a smirk on his face as she poured a shot. He liked to mess around with DeLuca. She is a straight and narrow girl with an all you see is all you get attitude but with hardship underneath the façade.

 “Your tab's cleared, anyway.” Was her only remark; pointing to somewhere behind him. And as he looked he was faced with Max sitting in a booth.

The anger he felt earlier was starting to bloom again as he took his hat, got down from the stool and made his way towards the booth.

“Take the drink with you Guerin” Maria said after him.

“Put it on Max’s tab and you drink it. I’m trying to cut back.” He said still walking, not seeing Maria’s surprised expression.

“You know I don't need your charity.” Was the first thing Max heard from his brother.

 Michael tried as much as possible to not depend on anyone. His whole life has been this way and he especially did not want Isobel’s or Max’s charity.

“It's not charity. It's an exchange. My car's acting up again.” Was Max’s excuse.

“You need a new engine.”

“What I need is a ride. To Texas.” Max said pointing to the flyer he had on the table.

Thus beginning the whole narration of the faith healer and how that could be a starting point in finding out more about them and maybe help Isobel. Michael was always a practical man, never believing in the hocus pocus, but until Liz came up with an antidote, they could check if this could mean something. Some clarification for the situation he finds himself in could be very useful.

“We leave at six, bright and early. Any luck with finding an antidote yet?” questioned Max drinking form his beer.

“If we had, don’t you think we’d tell you? Unless, I don’t know, leave you in the dark until we spring it to you, like it happened to me with Valenti’s physical?” was Michael's eyebrow razed answer.

“Yeah, well,” Max started; shrugging; ”I knew that if it came from me you would have said no so…. I gather you did it then. The ultrasound I mean. All good right?”

“Y-y-yeah, all good” said Michael after swallowing the knot that was stuck in his throat all of a sudden. Now was really not the time to start the - You’re going to be an uncle- conversation. After everything calms down sure. Now? Not a chance. “I’m going home.”

“What? It’s like 10 o’clock. Since when do you leave the bar this early and how come you haven’t gotten a drink since you came in?” his brother scoffs.

 _Since getting drunk messes up fetal development and gets me more sick than usual._ “Since you’re sorry ass wants’ to make me get up at the crack of dawn on what’s probably a wild goose chase. See you tomorrow.” He said leaving the booth without answering the second part of the question.

It was only after Michael got back to his trailer, after stopping for a food run at the Crashdown, that he let himself really think about the fact that he was going to have a baby. Kyle did say that he was in a state of shock that was going to pass; and as he made a fire in the fire pit, took a seat on a lawn chair by it, he received a text message that made the aftershock come into reality.

**New number: Here’s the list of the meds and how to take them. If you have any questions or if anything happens call me. Kyle.**

Only after the letters of the text started to blur did he realize that tears were in his eyes. Tears combined with a hysterical laughter were the only things present with Michael in the junkyard. It was like all the things that have happened in the last months were of not the same importance as this. Alex coming back, their make-up, their break-up, their secret outed, his fights with Max, Isobel dying, and all the other things. The fact that he was having a baby, a liveing breathing being, a being that he was literally making ( _he, a alien man_ ) was topping the cake.

How was he going to explain this to Alex? Does he tell Alex? What was he going to do from now on? The trailer was no place for a baby.  He cannot raise a baby in a junkyard. Will everything be alright? What if something happens? What, how, and what if....?

Yet; as he gently pressed his hand against his abdomen after feeling some strange pain; his tears and laughter stopped gradually leaving in their place only a soft smile on Michael's face. A smile and a resolution. He will do everything in his power for his child. To be safe and protected all his life. Even if Alex will chose to not be a part of their life. He is not that selfish as to keep something this important a secret from him. When that would be, he did not know at the moment.

But he did know this, His child will be loved as no other child has been loved before. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat of a fill in for this story.  
> The good stuff is going to come from the next chapter on.   
> Hope you like it.   
> Your review's and Kudos are a gift for my soul.

 

 _‘I really need to buy those meds’_ was Michael’s thinking as they got out from the truck at their destination in Texas. The morning sickness, now that he knew what it was, was starting to kick his ass. Since he woke up at 5:50 this morning to a screaming Max that he needs to get up and get ready to go, the barfing feeling was not letting up. Add to that the fact that he was hungry as hell, but could not eat, he did not know what to make of himself. And to top everything, Max was watching him like a hawk. It was like he was sensing something was not right with max but did not want to start an argument.

Unbelievably, it was like a breath of fresh hot desert air when they met Liz and Maria. After a little squabble with Maria, he used the pretext of getting a lemonade with her to actually search for a store with a pharmacy in the town nearby so his brother would not suspect anything. And as luck would have it, which is rare in his case, he did spot one close enough. Performing a small disappearing act, his way was made to get the relief that he needed.

After his little shopping spree of prenatal vitamins, taking the required supplements and the nausea meds, he returned to the group in the tent for the healer’s demonstration. He had luck that they did not question where he was at all. Because what happened next left no time for questions.

The faith healer was a total sham. Not that he thought it was even 50% true, but the disappointed look on DeLuca’s and Max’s face made him wish it were true. He did care for Maria DeLuca as a squabbling friend, and it was sad that he could not help in some aspect. What he could do, was get her and the other two companions some greasy food, since his appetite came back with more of a vengeance, and drunk at the bar that she was heading. ‘ _I really need to start an eating schedule.’_ If he happened to take a certain amount of cash that was left unattended… well, they can always skam other people. He had friends to cheer up and a baby on the way that would need support. Anything was up for grabs.

After a good bite to eat, that he really enjoyed, a few rounds of shot’s which Michael cleverly made his to be water so no one was the wiser, a couple of songs from tipsy Maria and dance with Liz, a bathroom break was needed. And upon returning he saw Maria walking towards the exit and Max and Liz in a conversation so he followed DeLuca outside to see if she’s ok rather than getting mixed up in his brother’s relationship drama. He had enough of his own.

“What are you doing out here? She asked spotting him and lighting a joint. “There's an entire bar full of women who know nothing about you.”

“I am just trying to get some fresh air, sober up.” He lied.

“Fresh airs overrated.” Was her reply, walking away from Michael towards the vast desert, and him following her in the dead of night.

“You’re going to get lost DeLuca.”

“What’s it to you Guerin?”

That was the last bit of the conversation they had for about an hour. An hour; in which they simply walked next to one another and felt the fresh cold air. An hour; in which they did managed to get lost; walking in circles.

“What did I tell you DeLuca? We are officially lost.” He said raising his hands towards the sky getting irritated. He was getting really tired, really fast from everything that has happened today. Not to mention, his baggage was taking extra resources from him. So yes, he was cranky.

“Oh shut up Guerin, no one made you come with me.” Maria snapped at him and got down on the ground next to a boulder.

“What are you doing?” She was getting on Michael's last nerves.

“I’m staying right here. You get lost for all I care.” She was laying the blanket that she had so she could lay and watch the stars.

“What? Maria, don’t be stupid. Get up.”  He made to grab her arm and lift her up but somehow, he slipped on a rock and fell next to her. That was like the last thing he needed to end this day. After finding himself on his ass on the ground it was like the energy to get up evaporated. He laid next to her, with his hand absentmindedly stroking his abdomen, watching the stars until his eyelids were dropping.

“Why did you follow me Michael? It’s not like we’re friends or something.” She said after a while making him open his eyes and look at her.

“I know the look of someone that found out they can lose everything in a second. I was that guy once.” Tears were gathering in his eyes as he turned to watch the stars again. “I figured you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Thanks’ but I still don’t know what you gain out of it. You never do anything without a price. “

“Ouch DeLuca, that’s what you think of me? Have you stopped to consider that maybe I do want a friendship with you?” He did take a small offence at her statement. No one is the embodiment of perfection in this life.

“Did it ever got better for you?“She said in a tired voice; maybe 10 after Michael’ outburst. She was falling asleep by the second.

“I used to think that there was no hope. But recently I’ve been made aware that not all in life is white or black. Grey does exist and it’s a good color.” Was his reply falling asleep next to her.

The desert floor was not somewhere you could sleep comfortably. The desert has sometimes unpredictable weather. Over the course of the night temperatures had slightly dropped and in a human effort for warmth, both Michael and Maria drifted towards one another. It was the least pleasant experience of sleeping next to someone that each of them has had.

They were so tangled up that when they opened their eyes and came face to face with one another they each had a scare. And given the fact that apparently both of them were octopuses in sleep, it took about 3 minutes to untangle all of the blanket and limbs. Even Maria’s hair was tangled up in Michael's jacket.

“This is an experience I will probably never repeat.” Said Michael; getting on his feet and cranking his neck. Fortunately for him, his body temperature runs usually hotter than humans. Somehow catching a cold would not do him and the baby any good.

“Me either.” Grumbled Maria still on the ground; grabbing her head in her hands. “I’m never drinking again.”

That statement made Michael laugh out loud, Maria giving him the death stare as her headache worsened. Giving her no consideration, he took a good look around discovering that the road to town was right next to where they slept. That made him feel really stupid. Instead of a comfortable bed, he now had a bad back and neck pains. And a restriction to acetone to make them feel better. This is what he gets for trying to do the right thing. At least he was grateful he was not feeling morning sickness right now. The opposite actually.

“Get up Maria. Max texted, he and Liz took the truck home so you’re stuck a little while with me.” He said helping her up and starting into town.” And I’m hungry so get a move on it. There’s a good breakfast calling my name.” Maria’s face turned a little green.

There was not much discussion as Michael ate his meal, thanking whatever god there was that he could keep it down, and Maria drinking a huge mug of black coffee to get her thoughts together. The drive back to Roswell was spent pretty much in silence, only arguing about the way Michael drove Maria’s truck and how she had to take it to get a check-up for all the rattling. It was only when they stopped the car at the police station, to retrieve his own car and swap places in the cabin, did Maria ask a serious question.

“Were you being serious? About the friend’s thing?” she asked looking straight at Michael as if she could see if he was lying.

But there was no lie as he responded “Yes.”, tipped his hat and walked to his car and to his trailer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i have just wrote.  
> Please be kind.  
> As always, reviews and or criticism are welcome.  
> Until next time.

Vitamins taken, a good meal ate, anti-nausea meds popped and a restful nap after arriving home, Michael was sitting on the steps of his trailer enjoying the peace and quiet. He was also looking at the sonogram that Kyle gave him at the hospital. The small dot on that picture was part of what Michael had searched in life; a family to call his own.  Granted, he did have much more ambiguous plans when he was a teenager and his whole life ahead of him. Yet, after all that had happened; and a gut feeling that it is far away from being over; he still found it in himself to smile at the dot.

After a long period of his life, he had something to look forward to.

Also plans were being made in his head. It was as if a list with checking boxes started forming that needed ticked. The sooner he started doing that, taking care of the earlier ‘how, what if and when’s’ the better.

He’s going to have a kid in about 7-6 months, in order for said kid to continue growing at a healthy rate, the father needed to be healthy. So first order of business; start buying groceries and start cooking home meals. The kid may be part alien but a Crashdown diet could not be healthy long term; human or alien. But, to be able to make those meals, long term, he needed a real kitchen.

Second. Let’s face it; his trailer was really no place for someone pregnant when they will get big and also no place to raise a child. Thankfully, he was not that strapped for cash for now. _It's not my fault the swindler left buckets of cash unattended._ He’s got about, 10-15 grand from Texas. How much money people are willing to spend on something they believe in still amazed him. And hey, it’s not staling if nobody cared enough to safe guard it. He could rent a 2 bedroom apartment in town easily. Yet here lies another box on his list.

Third box. What does he know about babies? Could he raise one from the get go alone? Sure, single mothers do it all the time and they’re cute and cuddly, but knowing himself… ‘What to expect when you’re expecting’ will be making an appearance in his online shopping cart. As much as he likes to brag about doing everything by himself, in this matter, he is going to need help. From whom; that is the million dollar question.

Forth. Telling Max and Isobel. Until Isobel is out of that pod and cured, he is not telling Max anything. Their reactions were not something he wants to even imagine. All the questions they would want answers to.

Fifth. Money. This is a checked box from the get go. He did like working at the junkyard. Tinkering with engine parts, finding the cause of a problem and fixing it, doing something from start to finish gave him a small sense of accomplishment. Yet it was not a feasible job in the long run. Now more than ever, a stable influx of cash could be good.

 After the whole Rosa thing and everything crashed down on his head, moving away for the engineering scholarship at RNM did not happen. What did happen, was that he manage to weasel himself in the online program and finish his B.A and Masters in half the time it took others and with minimal required school attendance for practical courses. If he was gone for only 2-3 days, no one questioned it. The problem is in the fact that no one knew. He could not leave Max and Isobel after what they did, and they would have made him go, so he didn’t tell them. Family sticks together even through rocky times.

The solution to the influx of steady cash came in the form of the job offer that was currently in his e-mail inbox. He was being recruited right after he finished his B.A by big oil companies in Texas. Why was he still in his trailer, working first at a ranch and after at a junkyard while pawning stuff for cash you ask? The trailer was his home. A home that he bought with hard earned money and the ranch was the place that gave him that money and a sense of freedom. And also, because he was close to the crash site. A sense of longing made him stay. Add to that the fact that, working in building complex machinery required 2 functioning hands and a team, so no alien telekinesis could be used. Even so, those jobs were not enough for him. Not complex enough for his brain.

What he did do; mainly in winter time, for the past three or four years, when things were a little rough at the farm; was work online with a firm that drew the plans and schematics of some aeronautic components. If he just sent an e-mail asking for some work, they gave him projects they were working on. A signed contract and benefits. A good sum of money was involved to. Money mainly spent in his own little side project. After the last job he did seven months ago, an open invitation was extended to join the company whenever he wanted, work from home with only Skype sessions deal, with one day a month in office work day in Washington to present final schematics. Like he said, steady flow cash problem solved.

Sixth. Does he still want to leave Earth? The ‘console’ in the underground bunker was something that he will not stop building. That’s for sure. But, is flying out into outer space in search of a family he does not know, feasible anymore? Can he find peace with the family that is in the making?

A lot more boxes need to be checked and a lot more problems need to be resolved, but the pressing one that needed a deep clearing was in the form of one Captain Alex Manes.

After the bar incident the other night, when all of this started, and Alex practically ended any form a relationship between them, Michael was so angry that he said screw you Alex for a moment. He was really, really tempted to leave things the way they were, tired of the cat and mouse game. It hurt every time that he walked away. He did tell Isobel that ‘ _maybe it’s time they start telling the truth to the people we love’_ but if it only brought him suffering…. But now more than ever, he was tired of secrets.  Alex Manes is an ingrained part in his life now; whether he wants it or not. The fact that he was going to be a father, needed to be said, along with the rest.

He would not deprive his child of knowing a key element of his life. If Alex did not want to be a part of that life, so be it. If he did, Michael hoped that they could put aside their differences and work together. He was willing to risk his heart in having the person he loved near and unable to touch for the sake of his kid’s wellbeing. Now, if he could just know how to start the ‘I’m an alien’ conversation to get to the ‘I’m a pregnant alien’ conversation somehow…

 And, as if the universe was somehow aligning, as he was sitting there, the main character of his recent thoughts pulled up in the junkyard, got out and walk towards Michael.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Michael; stashing the photo in his back pocket; walking towards Alex  and at the same time trying to get rid of a rock that was in his boot.

“Um, I, uh, just...” Alex begun, yet seeing Michael jumping on one leg made him wonder “What are you doing?” with raised eyebrows.

“There's something in my boot.” He grunted. What he found though in his boot was not a rock. It was a necklace. How the hell he did not feel that all the way from Texas and until now it’s a mystery.

“Uh, look, the truth is...”Alex began, but seeing the familiar gem, backtracked from his original words. “ That's Maria's necklace.” Was what came out of his mouth and made Michael look at him as a deer caught in some headlights.

Looking at Alex, and practically seeing the assumption he already made about the situation, he only sighed and replied with a “What were you saying?” putting his boot back on.

After a few moments of silence, Michael hoped that he would at least say something so he could set the record straight but Alex started making the same thing that he always did when things get somehow more real than necessary between them. He makes flimsy excuses.

“Um... there's a rattle in my car. I was, I was hoping that Sanders could look at it.”

“Sanders isn't here today. And he's half blind, so I c...I could check it out.”

“No, it's fine. Um, I-I'll just come back when he's here.”

And he turned around and started walking away; again; leaving Michael to give a scoffed laugh at his back, turning towards the trailer with the necklace in hand. Perfect example of ‘when you assume; you make an ass out of you and me.’ and ruin something.

This was the moment when the pressing question of ‘when to tell him about their growing situation’ became impossible to answer. Michael, as brave and tough, as he was on the outside; was starting to crack on the inside from all the pressures put on him. But Michael was really tired of the fact that every time; every time he took Alex back. He was done. He would find a right time and place to say what he had to say about the baby.

Say it and walk away.  Yet apparently his day and turmoil did not end there because a thing that he always wanted but never thought he could have happened. Alex walked back. His head was starting to heart.

“No. I'm tired of walking away. I'm tired of not saying what I want to say.” A determination could be heard in Alex’s voice. It looked like Michael was not the only one struggling with his emotions.

“And what do you want to say, Alex?” This back and forth game was really getting to Michael.

“That I loved you.” That confession was like a blow to the system. “And I think that you loved me. For a long time.”

The only response that he could give in the moment was a simple “Yeah.”

What is going on? How, in the course of a few minutes, could everything change?

“But we didn't even know each other that well, did we? I mean, we just, we-we connected, - like something...” by the look on Alex’s face, everything was unraveling for him to.

“Cosmic.” A grain of hope was starting to grow roots in Michael that maybe everything is not as lost for his child.

“Yeah, but we didn't even do that much talking. And I want to talk. I want to start over, I-I want to... I don't know, I want to be friends. I…” Words were spilling out of his mouth, making Michael smile in disbelief for a second. The last sentence though, the way he said it, the way he looked at him as he said it, was the one that Michael realize that Alex already knew half of his secret. “I want to know who you are, Guerin.”

Michael did not know how or when or if he truly found out but as he looked contemplative for a second at Alex’s face he was ready to take one last plunge. A final one. “Do you want to know who I am? Or do you want to know what I am?

Was a 10 year relationship in the making about to be started with only a word?

“Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this chapter longer but I think it's enough for now.   
> Love me or hate me....  
> Thank you everyone who left kudos and reviews or bookmarked the story.  
>  Reviews and or criticism are welcome.   
> Enjoy

After a long stare into Alex’s eyes, Michael relented and pointed to the chairs next to them. Grabbing his jacket from the trailer and putting the sonogram from his back pocket into one inside the jacket and the necklace in his front pocket, he took the chair opposite Alex and started explaining the alien drama that was his life. If he had a doubt that Alex knew he was an alien, he now was certain. From the calm and collected way he was reacting; as if he was only having confirmations.

“You okay? I can erase your mind if you regret what you know now.”Michael said in a serious tone.

“What? You can do that?” asked Alex incredulously.

“No, but that would be pretty cool.” Alex was not impressed at the joke. “Look, ask whatever you want.” Michael was sincere when he said that. He was laying almost all things alien on the table. Yet Alex was turning the tables on him.

“So, the three of you were found together, but why were Max and Isobel adopted separately?”

“I just told you I survived a UFO crash. I gestated in a pod for half a century and I hatched. And you want to know about my family problems?” Early ‘hatching days’ were not pleasant memories for him.

“I was not lying when I said I wanted things to change Guerin. Look, I've known about alien stuff for months. I want to know about you. I’m done walking away.”

It was like a bitter pill to swallow, but after a moment, he said what he had to. “The Evans’s came into the group home one day to adopt one kid, and they adopted two. They're good people. Maybe I just smelled like trouble.”

“Where'd you go after that?” Asked Alex, apparently a bit uncomfortable by Michaels’s apparent suffering at the topic.

“The system. First, uh, it was a couple of angry meth heads in Albuquerque, and then a violent drunk in, uh, in Santa Fe. I was 11 when I got sent back to Roswell. Fundamentalist religious freaks. After that, I'd take an angry addict any day.” Alex was really regretting opening that can of worms. “But it did bring me back to Max and Isobel. And I was just; uh...I was really relieved. They had an easier time.” Michael tried to dissimulate his own suffering at the topic but it fooled no one.

“That’s all you get for now. I showed you mine, now you show me yours. How'd you know about me?” He then tried to change the tense situation, making the whole sentence sound like a semi-joke, yet that backfired really fast.

“Massive government conspiracy.” Was Alex’s nonchalant answer.

That actually made Michael smile for real thinking that Alex was playing and teasing him. Yet when he saw that he was at his most serious, the smile faded in seconds. He did not want to believe that all the time spent maintaining their alien life a secret was for nothing. He did not want to accept the fact that the government was capable of coming for them at any moment. He did not want to even think about his child being in danger.

“W...W…What are you talking about?” His blood pressure probably sky rocketed in the course of 10 seconds. When the ground started shifting beneath and dirt and rocks levitate around them he knew he needed to calm down.

“Wow. Relax Guerin. No one is coming after you.” Was a stern promise coming from Alex as he shifted forward as if to  get out of the chair and grab Michael.“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

As Michael closed his eyes and took a couple of good and deep breaths, rocks and dirt started falling down. Valenti’s words were tumbling in his head, ‘Reduce daily stress’. Michael had a feeling that will not happen for a long time. He tries as much as he can but the last few days, weeks; hell years; were a testament that a stress free life was not in the cards for him.

“Telekinetic huh? I’ve always thought my mind was playing tricks on me when we were together. I don’t know if you realize but things tend to levitate a little when you’re ‘relaxed’.” That voice, gentle and playful at the same time, made him relax even more.

 When he opened his eyes, Alex was with a small smirk; as if proud he had discovered something Michael was not aware of. And he had not known that. When they were together nothing else mattered but the two of them. “Start talking Manes” was his reply in what sounded as a defeated voice. The more he knows, the more he could prepare for. And by Alex’s stiff posture, there was a lot to prepare for.

“Apparently, Master Sergeant Jesse Manes has been running an underground operation named ‘Project Sheppard’ for decades. A classified operation that investigated the UFO crash in ’47. The whole dark web is made of government conspiracies that all led back to my dad. And I finally found leverage on my dad. And I also found out the fact that he had you, Isobel and Max Evans under surveillance and marked as a terrorist threat. The Feds shut him down in 2008 and he’s been running the damn thing on family money against direct orders. My dad’s whole career and life is in my hands. And to tell you the truth, it feels good. I’ve been going through documents and have several encryption programs running so I can’t tell you much more, and what I did found out, trust me, you do not want to know.”

Michael felt like a semi hit him. The need to drink something strong was so high that when Alex took a brief pause, Michael asked him if there was more to the story and at Alex’s nod he got up, went into the trailer and came back with half a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses and two bottled waters. Nothing strange, giving the circumstances.

What was strange; and something anyone that knew Michael would have questioned; was the fact that, as he sat down, he poured into the glasses and gave them both to Alex placing the bottle on the ground and when Alex extended one towards him se shook his head. Michael gave the most honest and serious response that he could think of right now at the silent question asked. “If you value my sanity, you will drink both of those no questions asked and tell me the rest.”

After a few moments of deep thought, Alex took one shot and then the other as Michael watched. It did not feel like it should have; there was no burning sensation, no scratchy throat, but given the situation, drinking by proxy, seemed the better option. He also knew answers will have to be given to the fact.

“You will tell me why I had to suffer through that.” Said Alex, grimacing at the strong liquor. “And you sure as hell will need that bottle after I tell you what we uncovered.”

“We? Whose we?” At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole town knew.

“Kyle Valenti, Jenna Cameron and myself.”

“What the fuck is going on Alex? How could this involve Valenti and Deputy Cameron? It makes no fucking sense.”

“It will in a moment.”

He told him about how his father tried first to involve Kyle Valenti in the investigation due to Jim Valenti and how he blackmailed Jenna into surveying Alex. He explained how Jenna discovered there were 14 suspicious autopsies; alien related deaths, killed by mysterious handprints, signed by a fake doctor, Kyle’s dad’s being one of them. He talked about how Jesse Manes was probably involved in Jim’s murder and most likely other illegal shit. He explained that Kyle told him about Isobel. And what finally tipped the scale was when he said there might be a fourth alien in Roswell and that the first person it killed was Rosa Orteco.

It was like lightning had struck him and he was having an out of body experience. He saw the last 10 years flash before his eyes. 10 years he blamed himself because of what happened. 10 years in which his life could have been different. 10 years in which all three of them have remained in Roswell because they felt they had an obligation over those deaths. He’s lost 10 years because the three of them were not the only survivors of the 70 years old crash.

The sound of something breaking was what made Michael return to the present. The tequila bottle was practically shattered into oblivion. For a split second he forgot that Alex was standing right in front of him.

“You want to talk about what I just told you?” Asked Alex in a considerate tone.

“No actually. I don’t want to even think about someone like me murdering people as if it’s a sport.” A deep migraine was beginning to form behind Michael's left eye making him reach into the pocket attached to his chair, take a nail polish remover bottle from it and drink a small mouth full and finishing it with one of the water bottles by his side. He has not had one in almost two days but the pain was not pleasant.

 “Yeah, I can understand how that may take a few minutes to sink in.” Alex said, as if feeling how conflicted Michael was. “Like I said; I’m taking over for one final mission for Project Shepherd, catching this son of a bitch, and after that, hopefully, completely shutting down.”

“Thank you.” The most heartfelt and genuine ‘thank you’ that has ever left his mouth.

Conversation stopped for some time. A lot more needed to be said and clarified, and not about the alien on earth thing, yet no one of the two wanted to be the first to open a painful subject. It felt like they were fearful of what might come up. Michael still had a big secret to tell Alex and Alex was not telling Michael everything he discovered.

If they wanted to start building something more concrete between them, someone needed to make the first step. To be able to move forward they needed to be open with one another. Keeping secrets was not feasible anymore was Michael's resolution getting up and mentioning Alex to follow him towards the trailer.

“I don’t think falling back into old patterns is going to be a step forward Michael” a surprised Alex said at his back.

“Tempting but that’s not where I’m going.” He replayed as he moved the trailer and opened the hatch of the underground bunker. “You’re not the only one with secret bat cave.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road.  
> Enjoy.

“So, this is my big secret.” Said Michael as they stepped the last ladder.

Whoever designed these clandestine bunkers knew what they were doing. They were mainly used by military personnel. For what purpose it was not clear but when he discovered it, it was like a kid had been let loose in a candy store. It even came equipped with a working bathroom and a good size nook where he had put a sofa, a side table and a small refrigerator for when he was really too tired or too lazy to get up the steps to the trailer.

 The underground structure looked now like a real science lab.  Everything that he collected over the years was spread out on tables and shelves around them. Every true extraterrestrial thing that he could find, Michael brought down to be studied, take apart and reassemble. A true engineer’s work.

Up until he took Liz to show her the vials he collected from the pods no one besides him had been down there. And even then, the layover was brief; two scientists at work. Now though, Michael taking a seat on the sofa; the last few hours were starting to get to him; letting Alex around was another experience. He could not even explain it.

“Why are you showing me this, Guerin? I just told you that my family's been targeting yours for generations.” Alex responded giving the room an overview. The awe was visible on his face as he took a seat on the sofa resting on its cushions, finding a comfortable position next to Michael. Apparently today’s revelations were not affecting only one of the two.

 “I've been sick of secrets for a long time now. And if anyone's gonna destroy me... might as well be you.” Was a response that tumbled out of Michael’s mouth making Alex take a deep and long look at him before continuing his inspection of the things he could see around them.

There was no point in denying that he loves Alex. It’s been a cosmic love threw and threw. But, Alex could destroy him anytime. And he was not referring to the government alien opp. He was the only one capable of breaking Michael into a million little pieces.  Even when he did not know he was doing so.

 “You’re building something?” Said Alex seeing plans drawn on the massive table in front of them and looking at something covered under a tarp next to them.

“Uh... trying to. It's like trying to bring a T. Rex back to life with a couple scraps of bone.” Laughed Michael and with the help of his telekinetic abilities made the tarp remove from the massive object it covered. Alex was shocked by what he saw.

A sizeable device with glowing designs etched into it came into view. Anyone that was it would have been mesmerized. Even if they were at a small distance away from it, its design and patterns were visible.

Michael only had eyes for Alex as he explained. He was studying his reactions to all of this. “No one's ever seen this before. I'm pretty sure it's a console. The ship's central control panel. I think it's the key to everything. I think it was my only way out.”

“You built this thing?” said Alex, looking at the object with a frown.

“Sort of. It kind of builds itself. Pieces want to be together.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean they want to be?” the frown deepened.

At that, Michael proceeded to demonstrate how.

“When they fit, the molecules knit together on contact. It's like it was never broken at all. The plan was to find the, attach this to a vehicle - and...” and he could not get another word out because in a split second Alex was looking at him with an expression of pain he had never seen in his life.

“A vehicle?...You're trying to leave…. The planet.” It was like he could not fathom such a thing and started getting up from the sofa but stopped abruptly when Michael grabbed a hold of his arm.

It was ‘break it or make it’ time. To see if the at least the friendship that Alex was talking about can happen.

 All of his earthly life, Michael had to be brave, fearless. He learned from a young age that if he wanted to survive, he should not show weakness. He put on a show all the time, for his brother and sister, for everyone and no one had really known him. No one; besides Alex. When he was with Alex, parts of the real Michael Guerin came out.

“That was my plan, yes; I’m not going to lie about it. I want to know where I came from; I want to know my history. I wanted to jump on that ship and leave this place as soon as I had all the parts.” It was like a dam was broken and everything that he had on his chest came tumbling down. “I wanted to escape all the suffering that has happened in my life. I have a million questions and few answers. I wanted to leave everything behind because I did not think I could have something good here. I did not think until a few days ago that I had the right to be happy on this planet. A huge part of me still wants to go, but I can’t anymore. I wanted to leave you!” Tears were gathering in both of their eyes as soon as he said that. “I wanted to leave and forget about how time and time again you broke my heart, how I felt used sometime, how you did not love me like I love you. How you kept walking away, leaving me to wonder what the fuck just happen. And maybe…maybe, it’s a coward’s way out but I did not care. I wanted to feel something different than the multitude of emotions coursing through my head and my heart.”

He released Alex’s arm, closed his eyes and practically collapsed on the sofa. There they were; the deep emotions that he kept close to heart for almost all of his life, in terms of their relationship, laid out on the metaphorical table. And after all he said, for at least 10 minutes only the wheezing of the bunkers vents was heard.

“What is keeping you here?” Were the words that made him open his eyes to see Alex looking at him in search of an answer. “You said that until a few days ago you **wanted** to go, what makes you want to stay?”

With a deep breath intake he reached into his jacket, took out the ultrasound photo, and gave it to him.  He never knew that a person’s face was capable of so many expressions. As he looked at the photo, he went from frowning, to deep frowning, to recognizing what he was seeing, to incredulous, to a small anger part, to disbelief and finally to what looked like acceptance.

“Is it Maria’s? Alex said in a small voice not taking his eyes from the photo.

“What? No! How could you possible believe that I would sleep with DeLuca? Furthermore, she is your best friend Alex. I may be a son of a bitch but even I have limits.” That was not what he expected.

“Why do you have her necklace then?” questioned him finally looking at Michael and trying to give back the photo.

“Seriously? That’s what…” The accusation angered Michael “Max and I went to Texas, Liz and Maria were there, stuff happened and we fell asleep next to one another waking up tangled because of the cold. The clasp must be broken and it got stuck somehow on me. Satisfied? You can ask Maria, she’ll tell you the same thing.” He said getting up, leaving the photo still in Alex’s hands, and moving for the refrigerator retrieving a water bottle leaning on a support bean looking towards the sofa. His throat felt like sandpaper and his stomach was starting to turn into knots. He really hoped the nausea meds still worked.

 “Ok…, ok, I believe you. I’m sorry.” Said Alex; getting up as well, leaving the ultrasound picture fall on the sofa; going towards the stairs. “Congratulations Guerin, you’re going to be an amazing father, and I truly believe that. I, uh... I think I need a little time to process all of this.”

“Let me pile something else for you to process.” He stopped and turned to look at Michael. “You are going to be an amazing father too Alex.” His expression went from ‘what more could there be?’ to ‘what the hell are you talking about?’ “Yeah, apparently alien biology is different from human biology. In only one aspect though. Or maybe only I’m different, I don’t know. What I do know, is that there’s a kid rearranging my inner organs right now as to make space for him to grow.” Alex’s face was beginning to lose its color. “I did not knock-up anyone Alex; I’m the one that’s pregnant. And it’s yours.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cargo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you guys like it.  
> I have a whole lot of emotions posting this chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think about it.  
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, gave kudos and bookmarked this story.

It was like a rock had been lifted from Michael's heart and had been thrown directly at Alex’s head.

Michael was looking at Alex’s pale face and thought that that’s how he looked when Valenti had told him. Though, he was probably lucky that he was already sitting down when he found out, because Alex looked like he was about to collapse where he stood.

 “You ok?” Michael asked going towards him when he saw that he was leaning on surfaces and making his way to the sofa collapsing on it. Michael took a seat next to Alex giving him the water battle because he looked as if he needed it.

“W…Wh…what do you mean you’re the one that’s pregnant Michael?” he asked incredulous drinking the whole bottle of water. The color still had not returned to his cheeks.

“I mean that; there is an 8 week old fetus currently taking residence behind the six pack that I’ve worked so hard for.”He tried joking to calm Alex down. There was a small part of him that will definitely miss the six pack. Hopefully he won’t gain a lot of weight in the next few months.

“This is no joking matter Guerin! You’re a man! How the hell could you be pregnant?! It’s not possible!” Exploded Alex; not falling for Michael's idea of distraction.

“As I’ve said, alien biology!” he said shrugging his shoulders. Let’s not forget that he has had the time to get over the shock of it all. “You saw the sonogram picture Alex.” Taking said picture in his hand from the sofa. “And if you don’t believe me just call Valenti. He was the one who discovered it. Only we three know about this yet.”

It was a sight to be seen right now. Both of them on a sofa, one looking at a black and white picture with a small loving smile and one looking from the picture to the one holding it like a ping pong ball. This day felt like a roller coaster for both of them.

“Kyle?” said Alex, calming down little by little, taking the picture from Michael's hand, looking at it as it seeing it for the first time. As if recognizing what was truly in it. “That’s why he said to come and talk to you…” came out absentmindedly.

 “What? How come Valenti know about us?” This day kept getting better and better for them.

“He figured it out on his own. But that doesn’t matter now.” It was like something had clicked and the situation at hand became incredibly real. Real and frightening; as he looked at Michael. “Are you feeling all right? Is it hurting you? You said something about organs? Is _it_ alright? What does Kyle say? Will you be alright if you keep it? When did you find out? How did you fi…”

Questions came tumbling out one after another. There was no room to answer any until Michael gently took Alex’s face into his hands and coaxed him into silence with a “Calm down Private.” Thankfully it worked. “I found out 2 days ago and it was because I said yes to being Liz’s lab rat. Good thing I did though. I’m fine. A little pain in my abdomen as it needs to expand but it’s manageable; Kyle even said it would happen. I’m on a bunch of vitamins so far and I just need to make some lifestyle adjustments.” He let go of Alex as to put a bit of distance between them, “He also said that the kid’s fine. I think I have to get some blood work done but that will be after I bring Liz into the loop. From what he could see it looks like a normal 8 week old human baby, so he’s going to keep giving me ultrasounds once a month. All that is happening right now is new territory for all of us so we’re taking it one day; one month; at a time.” He has not talked as much as he has today in forever.

“8 weeks? Oh shit…the broken condom.” Wide eyes were staring at Michael.

“Yeah…or one of the times after that since both of us decided to leave the thinking to our dicks.” A scoffing laugh was heard from both of them.

“How are you so calm about this? It has got to fell strange knowing that something is living and growing inside of your body.”

“Jeesh, thanks for making it feel as if I’m in an Alien VS. Predator movie. “Joked Michael but seeing Alex’s face, as if he was sorry for the comment he made, he needed to clarify. “I’ve had 2 days to assimilate the news and once I came to the conclusion that I am going to be a father and that I am able to carry my own child there was nothing more to it. I try to take it like any pregnant women, equipped to handle this sort of thing. With just more precaution.”

“That smashed bottle of tequila would have done wonders right about now. For me at least; since I gather by the 2 shots I drank earlier; that _you_ _can’t_ anymore.”

“You really do not need to rub that in. Even my acetone intake is on emergency bases only.” That still does not sit well with him.

The whole thing had gone better than expected in Michael's eyes. He truly had no idea how and when to tell Alex all of it or how he would take it until now. Things have a way of resolving themselves as he’s seen just now. But they have not quite tackled the biggest one in his perception and it was time they did if something new could begin between them. In for a penny; in for a pound.

“Look Alex,” he started, gathering his attention, “Got to say that you’re taking this better than I had hoped but, I didn’t tell you this to make you feel guilty or somehow obligated to be in its life; or mine for that matter. I told you because this kid is a part of you too; and you needed to know. I was always going to tell you but, if this is too crazy and you decide it’s too much; just tell me so I know how to organize my life moving forward.”

“After all that I’ve found in the classified bunker, this; after a little time as you’ve seen; does not sound so crazy. And I told you Michael; I’m done walking away. Now more than ever. I’m tired of not being able to have what I want. I choose and want to be in _our_ child’s life. I want to be in _your_ life. I want to make _us_ work. Even if it’s as friends, co-parents or something more. I’m tired of the cat and mouse game. We are going to be parents. Someone will depend on us for the rest of their live. This is not something that we can brush under the rug. I want to be involved through all the process. I swore to myself that any child of mine will not have to go through anything that I have gone.” Were the most honest words that Michael had ever heard from Alex. In his heart, a small seed of hope started to have roots.

“Ok, ok; as much as we need to keep talking about things, I’m starting to feel hungry and I need to get an update from Liz about the last batch of antidote and you need some time to let this sink in. The world doesn’t stop spinning just because I might be the first alien on earth to get pregnant.” He said, thus tabling the discussion for a later date. And there will be one because something as big as this does not have an ending between them.

Thankfully, Alex agreed with Michael as they both made their way to and up the stairs out of the bunker. It felt like enough was said for one day. Their relationship status needed to be discussed but it felt like today was enough. There will be time for more.

“Uh; can I keep the ultrasound?” Michael had not even noticed that Alex had not let go of the photo in his hand.

“Yeah; No!” retorted Michael taking the picture and placing it in a pocket. “This one is mine. Come to the next ultrasound and get Valenti to print you one.” It was meant as a joke from his part but apparently that was not how the other felt about it. 

“Just tell me when it is Michael and I’ll be there. I meant what I said; I want to be included in everything.”

Thankfully for Michael, an incoming of text messages broke the tense situation they found themselves outside of the trailer. When he saw that Max and Liz have left voicemails, his heart and mind went to the worst possible scenario. Fortunately, when he saw he had a text message from Isobel that said ‘ _Guess who hatched for a second time? Liz found the antidote, I’m at Max’s but going home to Noah now. I’m telling him everything. See you later.’_ his heart returned into his body. Guess it’s the day of spilling secrets. Also his brain jumped straight to the fact that if Liz found the cure, there has to be more of it stashed somewhere in the hospital lab, and he needed to get his hands on some.

“What is going on now?” asked Alex seeing how Michael gave a deep sigh of relief because of his sister.

“This time is something good. Liz found the antidote; Isobel’s out of the pod.” For a moment Michael even forgot that Alex was in front of him. “Look, I really have to go now. We can talk some more later.”

“Later is going to have to be 4-5 days later. I have to go to base for some stuff and I’ve got other things in the works that need a more detailed supervision.” Replied Alex, walking with Michael towards their cars.

“It will give you time for what I’ve just said to really sink in then.” Michael said getting into his truck. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

“Just…, “

“Alex, come on, I really need to go. “

“Just promise me that you’ll be careful and not do anything stupid in terms of the forth alien. Please. It’s not just you anymore that I have to worry about now.” Said Alex, looking into Michael's eyes through the open window of the truck.

“I promise. The cargo and I will be fine until you get back.” Was the heartfelt answer. “Talk to you later Manes.” And with those parting words he backed out of the junkyard leaving Alex staring after him. There will be more time to talk later; that was for sure.

 

***

The ride into town was not a big one, time wise, but it gave Michael time to analyze the fact that he just told Alex the fact that they were going to be fathers. And that he took it better than expected. And the fact that Alex was the one that made the first step into wanting a relationship with Michael, before he found out about the kid thing. And the fact that now, his life does feel like it will change. They have much more things to talk about that’s for sure, but the first steps have been made. By both sides.

 Now though, at this moment, he has bigger fish to fry; because if Liz Orteco has the antidote to the alien poison, so will he.

Arriving at the hospital, sneaking in and grabbing a vile of the orange antidote was easy. Trying to avoid coming face to face with Liz as he walked out and she was coming in was a little harder but he managed. If you had to escape inescapable situations from childhood you become a master at it. And with the vile stashed for now in the glove compartment, his next destination was the Crashdown a few blocks down from the hospital. The baby was getting hungry to the point of making him sick if he did not eat something soon.

Fortunately, the alien themed diner was not packed and his order was ready almost immediately. The hot burger with a side of fries in front of his eyes made his mouth water; but he took his time eating in fear of them coming back out; sitting at one of the back booths. And as he was enjoying his lunch, he also started scrolling through his emails until he got to the one that interested him the most. It was time to tick another box on his mental list as he typed a reply to the job offer email. A few moments later his phone rang. An unknown number with a Washington area code.

The phone call and his lunch lasted maybe 2 hours or so, hashing out small contract related details that could be discussed over the phone; and also the fact that he will receive an email detailing a solo project he needed to do and present in person to the CEO of the company in one week’s tine when he had to go in to personally sign the contract. No matter what happens now, wheels were set in motion and he gave his word. Time to start thinking of a secure money future for his cargo.

And apparently that was how his kid will be described until birth. As being a cargo. A precious one at that.

Unfortunately, the day kept going from high to low. A roller coaster as he described it earlier. As soon as he ended the call from his new job, and a group of people came rushing into the diner talking about an active shooter situation taking place at the hospital. The hospital where Liz was currently at. He had seen police cars speeding followed by Max and Deputy Cameron in her car earlier but thought nothing of it.

Jumping from his seat and running towards the hospital he could see smoke in the sky. Something was burning and from the looks of it, it was the bio-lab part of the hospital. A sense of dread came onto him but it lifted as soon as he saw that Liz was fine, running a path in the ground, Noah was beside her on a stretcher and also that Isobel was with them. Isobel that he has not felt in his arms for 6 weeks; so no one could blame him when he gave her a tight and long embrace in the shitty situation. The only one missing was Max, who was inside the burning building with the shooter.

Thankfully, everything was fine with all of them in the end. When Isobel could connect telepathically with Max and felt that he was all good and the situation was being handled, his heart stopped trying to run from his body in fear for his brother. ‘ _Avoid stress situations my ass. Sorry kid, you will be born with wrinkles.’_ And while Noah was being checked out at the hospital and giving statements at the police station, Isobel arrived with Michael at the trailer. They had catching up to do.

“So I've been having these flashes of Rosa. I don't know. I think I was, like, in love with her. In this memory, like, I could feel it. Like I wanted her. And I wanted to hurt anyone that hurt her. Isobel said, not even her believing what she was feeling.

“Okay.”

“Okay? That's... You don't have anything else to say?” she asked incredulous.

“Um... welcome to the party? It's a real bisexual alien blast around here.” Was Michael's ironic reply making her scoff and roll her eyes.

“I need to know more. So please tell me I know you as well as I think I do.”

And she did know Michael as he gave her the bottle with the antidote. “I swiped it today.”

“You little street rat!” she gasped.

“Hey, look, Liz...isn't so bad, but I don't trust anyone. If she's got an alien poison, I’m gonna squirrel away the antidote.”

“I knew you'd steal some.” She said taking the lid off the bottle drinking a mouth full before being stopped.

“Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is all we have left, and you drank more than enough. Oh, okay. So what shall we do while we wait?”

“I'm gonna go home and be with Noah.” She said taking her coat.

“Ooh, let me get this straight. You want to go home to your human husband while an experimental alien-death-serum antidote triggers repressed murder memories in your brain?” he could not believe it.

“He loves me.” Was her only reply.

“I really missed you.” He said honestly.

“I'd say I missed you, too, but time didn't really pass for me, so it's more like I blinked, and suddenly, it's cold, and, like, your hair is significantly worse.

“Right.” Was the only word said as they hugged tightly and left the trailer to give Isobel a ride home.

The whole day, from start to finish was beginning to wear on him. And as he was sitting in his truck, after making sure Isobel got inside her house, he felt something in his back pocket, and remembered Maria’s necklace.

Well, if the first person he saw today was Maria DeLuca she might as well be the last person he saw; he reckoned.

Parking in the Wild Pony parking lot, he took the necklace in his hands and found that the clasp was broken but it was an easy fix. In a matter of minutes and telekinetic help the clasp was as good as new and he made way inside the bar where he was received with a “we’re closed” from the women behind the bar.

“Oh, come on DeLuca, I come bearing gifts.” He said showing her the necklace.

“You found my necklace.” She responded taking and putting the necklace around her neck.

“The clasp broke. I fixed it.” He said proudly thinking they were going to somehow start one of their banters but from one look at her face he knew that was not going to happen.

“Thanks Guerin, but I have a bone to pick with you. So do not interrupt.” Michael was only capable of nodding. “Look, Alex is one of my best friends. Today was the first day in a very long time that I’ve seen him hopeful for something. I have no idea for what but I do know that you are the reason. We used to joke about ‘museum guy’, Alex was the one that said to me then that ‘he would stay in Roswell if only he would keep kissing him’ and in a short time after that everything changed for the worst. Today his whole aura changed and he was feeling hopeful for a better future Guerin. I have no idea what is going on between you two but if Alex gets hurt again there will be hell to pay, even if a tentative friendship is beginning between us.” She finished her monologue.

“And what if he hurts me?” Said Michael looking at Maria with vulnerability in his eyes.

“I don’t see that happening Michael. I truly do not. Now get out and come back when were open.” Were her parting words as she kicked Michael out.

The damn roller coaster of the day was coming to an end with DeLuca’s monologue. All the emotions that he had felt throughout the day came crashing in a sort of fatigue over his body as he sat in his bed in the trailer. The fact that Alex told Maria about them was the cherry on the cake of the day. Yet that particular cherry made Michael smile. Maybe…just maybe they will be all right.

The last thing he did before he finally went to sleep for the day was take a photo of the sonogram and sent it to Alex. The ‘Thank You’ text message that came after that was read by him in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> It was a struggle to write so... let me know what you think  
> Thank you all. Enjoy

_What the hell just happened?!_ Was the phrase of the day for Alex as he watched Michael leave at full speed from the junkyard. Fortunately no one was around to see the fact that he was shaking as he took a seat in the driver seat of his car. It was still unbelievable what he had been told.

He knew that aliens existed. He knew that his father was conducting an operation into discovering said aliens. He knew that there was an alien in Roswell besides the 3 permanent residents. He knew that the forth one was a murderer. He knew that paranormal things existed. All of these were things that he knew and believed.

The fact that Michael Guerin, his on again, off again relationship, the love of his life, a man, was pregnant was still a little bit unbelievable. Even if he had seen the ultrasound picture, it felt unbelievable. Him, Alex Manes, was going to be a father. He was going to have a child with the man he loves nonetheless.

Yes, when he was younger he did fantasize about leaving Roswell, going to college, making music, living his life, get married and have a bunch of kids. And yes, Michael was a huge part of his life in those fantasies.  But after everything that had happened; not even in his wildest dreams could have he imagined something like this. Until today, he did not imagine that he could still have a life with Michael. Hopefully things will settle and they could have a proper conversation about what to do next.

But he will fight for a life with him. Michael was right when he said that he was the one that always walked away. The first time being to protect him of his father; and all the rest because of his own insecurities. No more; he vowed. It was finally time he started thinking about himself and what he wants rather than what everyone else wants or thinks. He loves Michael and he was tired of hiding that. If Michael says that he wants to try again he would be the happiest person in the world.

Furthermore, he loved the child that was growing right now. He has only known about it for a few moments but he knew that kid will be the light of his life. Its life will be filled with all the joys that he never had. Nothing and no one will harm him or her. The life that he had, or the one that Michael had will not be repeated never in his child’s life. He’s rather die than let something happen to it; even now when he is unborn.

These were the resolutions that Alex made to himself as he started the car going towards the Wild Pony. He did make those resolutions but that did not mean that today was not a packed day and he needed a small release of the stress. Even more so since tomorrow he needed to present himself to base and was in the dark about what. He did not like that one bit.

The ride to the Wild pony passed in a blur for Alex. One moment he was leaving the junkyard and the next he was inside the bar watching Maria perform one of her psychic tricks on some college kids taking their money.

 “Very impressive.” Alex said taking a seat on the bar stool. “You preparing for your Vegas act?”

“Oh, no. You should be thanking them. They just paid for your booze. Here you go.” She said poring a drink into a glass. “To what do I owe the honor of your day drinking, hmm? Please tell me it's just a standard, run-of-the-mill boy problem. I can't handle anything more thrilling than that. Max was in here earlier investigating a literal murder.”

“Ah. Right.” He forgot about that for a moment.

“You don't look surprised.”

“Yeah, it's a long story. But you are in luck. It is just a standard, run-of-the-mill boy problem.” One of the many problems that he has to deal with. A problem that hopefully will resolve soon. And apparently it shows on his face. “Oh, come on. Don't give me psychic face, Maria.”

“It's the guy from the museum, the one that kissed you into crazy stupid love when we were kids. He's back?” she asked surprised.

“Wha... How-how do you do that?” He knows that Maria has some real psychic connections but sometimes it’s really creepy.

“You're just... I feel it, you're-you're hopeful, like you were before.” And after a long time now he does feel hope. “Who is he? Come on, spill it. I've been waiting ten years for this. Come on.” She keeps digging for answers.

“You... you wouldn't believe it.” He was questioning himself how should he tell her. Fortunately she gives him the opportunity to tell her involuntarily.

“It's not like you're hooking up with Wyatt Long or Michael Guerin or something. Geez.” Her words were like hitting a nail on the head. And by how he gave her a long look she figured it’s not one of the two she mentioned.

“Please tell me you're in love with Wyatt Long.” She asked and at the shake of his head she was shocked.

“Wow.”

 “Michael's not so bad after a shower. But you know that.” Alex knew he was being mean and petty jealous but he needed a second confirmation that nothing is going on between them.

“Wow, wow, let me stop you right there. If you are referring to the Texas trip, nothing happened between Guerin and me. I got drunk and high and decided that a walk through the desert would be a good idea; he came after me to keep me safe. Apparently we both had a crappy day, literally fell down and fell asleep next to one another.  Nothing will ever happen between Guerin and me. We are actually kind of in the beginning stages of a tentative friendship. I had no idea...”

“I know. I mean, how would you? I never told anyone about us.” Alex said finishing his drink and signaling her to pour another. It’s 5 o’clock somewhere; he reckoned; and after the day he had...

“Yeah, can I ask why that is? I mean, every time I asked you about museum guy back then you always changed the subject. You were all smiles and laughter for weeks and suddenly it was like a dark cloud was upon you. You enlisted and came back sporadically throughout these 10 years.” She asked.

“My dick of a father happened.” He replied swallowing his drink in one go. ”Continue the family legacy or else something bad could have happened to Michael.” He said grabbing the whisky bottle from the bar pouring another drink.

“You might want to slow down.” Taking the bottle back she could not believe what she was hearing. “What? He basically blackmailed you into going to war?”

“Something like that. Look Maria, can we table these discussions for another day? I’ve been on a roller coaster all day so far and I’d like to get off of it at the bottom of that bottle today.” He signaled at the bottle in her hand.

“Just answer me this for now. Are you and Guerin trying to start something new and lasting? Or is this a’ Let’s see what we could have had in High School and fizzle quickly?’ because I would like to see you happy again Alex. And strangely Guerin too.” she shrugged at his raised eyebrows, “He has a tendency to get under your skin.”

“Tell me about it” He scoffed but turned completely serious as he said “It’s a love that is 10 years in the making. I love him Maria. We are just now trying to figure our shit out.” And now more than ever he will try to have a relationship with Michael; whatever that would be; because his child will not know suffering as he had.

Maria, true to her word just nodded her head and surrendered the bottle back to Alex and went to serve another customer. He was under no illusion that they will not be talking about this another time. She was like a dog with a bone. But alas, he was grateful that the conversation was final for now. But apparently the universe does not want Alex to have a long sit-down at the Wild Pony and have a moment to gather his thoughts because as he was taking the now filled glass to his lips, his phone buzzed with a text message.

**Kyle Valenti: Get to the bunker. Now.**

“Great. What now?!” This day kept getting better for him; he thought as he drank the booze, sat up and left money on the counter for Maria.

“Where are you going? Are you even good to drive?” Asked Maria concerned.

“If something good came out of these 10 years is a high tolerance for alcohol. Talk to you later.” He responded leaving.

Alex is not stupid; he knew that he should not be driving after drinking; but the distance from the Wild Pony to the bunker was not that long and he focused on the drive the whole way. It would not look good if the cops stopped him right now. However, the distance from the bunker to the cabin was, so he decided that he’d just crash in one of the bunk beds that were there. Of course, that depends on what Kyle needs from him. Kyle; that he had a bone to pick with. And a ‘thank you’ to say to.

Arriving at the bunker, he took the backpack that contained the alien glass from the passenger seat and thought about the fact his life is resembling a SF movie right now. He was going to tell Michael about the glass piece when he saw the rest of the console but after the bomb drop it flew right out of his mind. Secret bunkers, secret laboratories, outer space alien tech, government conspiracies, alien murderer, alien powers, alien lover and to top it all off, alien baby. They just need to discover Area 51 and their whole lives would be complete.

“I was this close to embarking on a real bender at the Wild Pony. What's going on?” Alex said entering the bunker.

“Before my dad died, he wrote me these letters. My mom hid them from me, but Master Sergeant Manes wanted them. Badly. So I stole them and gave him copies. Today my mom gave me the originals.” Kyle said presenting the papers and as he saw the drawings on them Alex took out the piece of alien glass from the backpack.

“What the hell is that?” Kyle asked surprised.

“Oh, you know. Just a fragment of a 70-year-old UFO. “ Good thing he did not gave it to Michael today. “Your dad left it for me in the cabin. Some of the symbols in these letters match the symbols on this glass. I wonder if it correlates to a specific mathematical cipher.” Alex took the papers and glass towards the computer station to scan. “I know he was not a genius cryptographer but maybe he made a coded message of some sorts.” He said to Kyle as he took a seat at the computers and started typing. “, I need a key word or a phrase to crack this. It'd probably be something only you two would know; something personal.”

“Try ‘Magoo.’ It was my nickname.” Kyle replied.

“I wish I knew that in high school.” Alex laughed at the fact but was stunned as after typing the word the message ‘Hi Magoo I love you’ appeared on the screens followed by other letters of the scanned alien symbols. “Your dad was keeping something serious hidden from mine if he went to this length in covering it up.”

 “Yeah; but what?” asked Kyle looking at the unraveling screens.

“This might take a while to decipher.” Said Alex leaving the computers after seeing that the program was working smoothly, walking back towards the table in the middle of the room reclining on it with his hands crossed. “As we wait, you want to tell me your thoughts on the fact that Michael is pregnant and I’m the father?” Alex said watching Kyle turn with a shocked expression.

“Wh…uh… Congratulations?!” he babbled taking a seat on the chair that Alex left open. “I take it Guerin told you.”

“Yes he did. Only today. But apparently you know from 2 days ago on the fact that you diagnosed said pregnancy.” Said Alex with raised eyebrows. His plan was to let Kyle sweat a little on his reaction. He was a small asshole sometime.

Kyle was a little flustered as he responded. “What could I have done dude? Broadcast to everyone on our alien chat group that Michael Guerin, who is a male mind you, alien or not, was pregnant? Even I needed time to analyze the situation for myself. Besides, I promised Guerin that what we discovered was under doctor-patient confidentiality. I did tell you yesterday that you should talk to him after I put 2 and 2 together. It’s not like I could ha…”

“Thank you.” That shut Kyle’s rant.

“Huh? Your welcome?!” Apparently that was not what he expected. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For giving me the shove I needed to talk to Michael. Who knows when we would have had an honest talk about some important things? Better yet, who knows when he would have told me about the baby if I had not gone to him?” Alex sighed.

“Have you told him anything about all of this?” Asked Kyle gesturing to everything around them and at Alex’s nod asked “So I take it everything’s good between you two?”

That was a loaded question for Alex. One that he did not know how to answer or want to. Were he and Michael good? Where do they go from here? What will happen the next time they meet? What will happen going forward with them after putting a baby in the mix? Alex only had questions now and taking in consideration the fact that he needed to be at base tomorrow and the day after tomorrow; after receiving words from the higher-ups; those questions will not be answered soon.

“Are they healthy Kyle? I mean, I know OBG-YN it’s not your specialty, but as far as you could tell, are both of them ok? Is there any risk for either one of them?” A fearful Alex asked. Yes, Michael already answered those questions but having the first hand medical opinion was more reassuring for Alex.

“As far as I could tell they are both ok. Taking in the fact that Guerin should not have the necessary parts for something like this to happen, everything looked fine.” Said Kyle getting up towards where Alex stood. “The baby looked like normal in development and I’ve told Michael what he needed to do from now on for him to be ok too. He still needs to have some blood word done but until he decides to bring Liz in the loop those can’t be done. From a medical stand point they are both ok.” Kyle explained putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “How are you doing with this particular information? To know that you are going to be a father in this whole disaster that is our life?”

“I’m still processing it. It felt like a freight train hit me full frontal when he told me. You and Michael have had two days to get used to the fact, I’ve just found out. But one thing I can say. I love it already.”

“Yeah, trust me it was a shock to Guerin also. When he came in and told me he was not feeling well and what not, I bet he was thinking of stress induced symptoms. When he saw the baby and heard the heartbeat… he had kind of the same reaction. Just take it one day at a time for now.” He scoffed in sympathy. “Look man, I got to go. Liz wants’ me to go and see Isobel for a physical now that she’s out of the pod before my shift. Can you call me if something new shows up?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll keep looking now for a few hours, but I’m going to be on base for 2 days so I’m going to let the program run itself. Don’t touch anything.” Alex warned, returning to the computers.

“For 2 days? What’s that about?” It was suspicious since Alex had reported to base just for a few hours at a time not for days at a time.

“Who the hell knows Kyle? I’ll find out tomorrow at 9 in the morning.” Said Alex with a finality in his voice that made Kyle finally leave.

For a few more hours, Alex was at the computers in finding more about what his father was working on. If it was something that could impact his kid he was going to find out. What could be so bad and dangerous that even Jim Valenti had to make secret codes in a foreign language just to not let his father find out? Something big has to be hidden under all of these symbols Alex reckoned. But alas, after about 2-3 hours of deep searches nothing really conclusive came out. Until the algorithm program runs his course he could not do anything. Which was frustrating for Alex.

What was more frustrating at that moment was the fact that all the running around today was starting to affect his leg. He sometimes forgot the fact that he was an amputee. But at that moment his leg did not want to be forgotten and his prosthesis was causing more harm than good. Thankfully he did not drank anything more since arriving to the bunker because he needed to take a mild pain reliever to help him settle for the night.

Leaving his post at the computers he limped towards the bunk beds at one side of the room, taking his prosthesis off and giving a sigh of relief once it was done. He needed to remember that he could be on it only for a limited period of time still. It was true that it slowed him down, but if his PT guy knew he was not using his crutch anymore there would be hell to pay.

The bunk bed was not the most comfortable one but it would do at the moment. Even if he had not had those drinks earlier there was no way he could have driven home with his leg hurting. So he was preparing himself for a night in the dark bunker with only the humming of the computers for company.

The day had been a roller coaster; as he had said earlier, but it was ending on a high note for him. Because as he was almost falling asleep, the pain meds kicking in, he received a text message from Michael that said nothing but had a picture attached. A black and white picture with small blue and red dots. That brought a real smile to his face and warmed his heart, because for him, this was a sign that things could be ok between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to think he was having a good day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> I'm sorry for being MIA for so long but RL is still a bitch.  
> I hope you can forgive me so here is a 5000 word chapter.  
> Is not one that i'm proud of but...  
> Enjoy.

Waking up after a goodnight’s sleep at 5:47 to throw up only to feel hungry afterwards; was not what Michael envisioned. He was getting tired of the whole thing. He really hoped that after the first trimester mark the ‘puke your guts’ phase would be over. At least Alex’s text message brightened his morning a little.

He still could not believe that he told Alex about the baby. Granted, he never imagined those would be the circumstances in which he would tell him but he was glad it happened. Now they could move on in this aspect. And in all of the others; if Alex was serious about the ‘I want to make us work’ thing; because Michael wanted the same. He’s been in love with Alex for 10 years and doesn’t think that it will ever change. All the fleeting relationships he had throughout the years were nothing compared to this. He never found someone that he could imagine spending his life with. Never someone that would make him stay on earth like Alex. But they were a long way from any form of declaration. There were a lot of things that needed repaired between them before anything concrete could happen.

Alas, trying to leave those thoughts for later, he made himself a bowl of cereal to quench the hunger he felt, took his vitamins and tried to start his day. He still had a few cars that needed to be fixed before he would talk to Sanders about quitting the junkyard. Based on the email of the project that Washington sent him, he could afford taking the day to fix the cars that he had and start working at his new job starting tomorrow.

Thankfully the four cars that he had to work on were with small problems; one even had only a screw loose that needed tightening; so by the time his boss rolled into the junkyard at 10:45, he had fixed them and was sitting at the table in front of the office, finishing up on the last of the paperwork that needed to be done. Sanders was not a receipt and invoice guy.

“’Morning Michael.” Greeted Sanders. ”Listen, someone called about a busted alternator, said they’d bring it in the evening.” Said Sanders joining Michael at the table.

“About that…” started Michael closing the paperwork file “we need to talk.”

“You’re quitting aren’t you?” said Sanders with a raised eyebrow. “At least tell me you’ve found a job that is worth your while, not another ranch or something. You have too much education to be scraping horse shit.”

“What? How do you know about that?” asked Michael surprised. He never told anyone about his education; least of all his sometimes boss.

“Kid, I may be half blind but I know things. John Foster and I go way back. When you were living at the farm he saw you studying in between jobs and he said to me that one time you left your books out on a table and being the nosy rat that he is he found your B.A. diploma. We never mentioned it because it’s your life and if you wanted to tell you would have said anything. I have no idea what happened in your life, and I don’t want to know, but just promise me that you would not waste it anymore on meaningless things.”

Michael was blown away. He had a feeling that his trips for exams would arouse suspicion when he worked at the farm but never questioned why Mrs. and Mr. Foster let him off work days at a time without any comment.

“Yeah, I found a job that lets me work from home and with good pay and full benefits.” Confessed him.

“I’m glad Guerin. You may be a pain in the ass sometimes but you’re a hardworking one.” Sanders said taking an envelope from his back pocket giving it to Michael. “This is the money that I owe you for this month and seeing as you were doing my books I take it you’ve finished with all the cars that needed fixed.” At Michael's nod they got up and shook hands. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Can I still stay here? I mean, I need to start searching for another place to live but in the meantime can I park here for a while?” asked Michael. It was not like he liked the junkyard a lot but he still had all his stuff in the underground bunker. He needed to make some plans as to where he would transfer all his stuff.

“You can do whatever you want, stay for however you want. It’s not like you’re disturbing anyone.” Said Sanders as he was going into the main garage thus ending the conversation.

 _‘Well, that happened. Now what?’_ Were Michael's thoughts as he went inside his trailer and looked around. He could not go inside the bunker to tinker on some things with Sanders around right now so he settled for eating an apple while doing some cleaning because it was necessary and afterwards doing some shopping.

He was just finishing when he got a text message from Isobel that the ‘pod squad’ was to meet up at The Crashdown in 20 minutes. ‘ _Not ominous at all’_ thought Michael but in 10 minutes he had arrived at the dinner, greeting Max and Liz that were already there, taking a seat at the counter and making puppy dog eyes at Liz until she relented; because they were not open yet; and made him a MarsMud milkshake; bringing him up to speed on what they knew about the forth alien and making small talk about the reopening of the UFO Emporium; until Isobel and Noah arrived.

The ‘everything is fine, no one is the wiser’ plan they established in finding the alien killer was all based on their assumptions of Ranchero Night and what they have found so far. But it was all they could do for now. Everyone needed to be on the lookout for anything strange. That was all that they could do.

Giving that he decided that he will start the job project tomorrow and everyone else had specific things to do; Michael headed to the Roswell’s only mall as was his plan all along for today.

So, armed with the envelope with the cash Sanders gave him and about another 2 grand that de took from the stash in the trailer he drove towards the mall and made his first stop at the electronics store. A brand new, state of the art and somewhat expensive laptop was something that he only dreamed about when he was a teenager; the other gadgets that he got were a dream too, but now were necessary. And he was not regretting the purchase one bit. And since he will have to go into the main office once a month a new wardrobe was needed as well so that was his next stop; a formal attire store; from which he left with 2 brand new fitted suits, 5 shirts and 2 pairs of loafers.

After taking his first set of purchases back into the car, Michael returned once again inside the mall and decided to splurge a little bit more on himself. If someone would have told Michael Guerin 2 weeks ago that he would be going shopping and splurging money on some new clothes, shoes, boots and other essentials (besides the suites) he would have looked at that person to see if something had not fallen on their head. But here he was, at 2 in the afternoon, roaming the shops with a pit stop to the food court to eat something somewhat healthy. _‘I really need to start looking into somewhere new to live with a functioning kitchen’._

After another half an hour or so of window shopping, and armed with 4 more shopping bags, Michael decided it was time to head home and work on some things in the bunker. As he was going towards the exit something captured his attention and he found himself stepping in baby world.

Cribs, strollers, bouncers, high chairs, toys, diapers, pacifiers, a tone of teeny-tiny clothes; you name it, they had it. Michael had a small panic attack as he realized that this will be in his near future.

Taking a breath to calm down he went in search of what got his attention in the window. A small pair of the world’s smallest baby cowboy boots. And on a whim he bought them, completely ignoring the sails lady’s comment ‘of are they for _your_ new baby?’ as she was boxing them. It was only when he got into the truck that it hit him; he had just bought his cargo’s first baby item; and things were getting real. And not wanting to be the only one in this situation, he decided to take the shoes out, hold them in one of his hands, snap a picture and send it to Alex with the caption ‘ _What are we getting ourselves into?_. He wondered what Alex’s response would be.

Placing the boots gently back in their box, he started the journey back to his trailer, stopping for a take-away craving meal for later as he knew that while being down in the bunker a craving will arise at some point. He was starting to get the hang of this whole pregnancy thing. Thankfully the pain in his lower abdomen was not as big and painful since taking his medicine.

As he was leaving the Crashdown with his purchase, he was surprised by the fact that Maria DeLuca just came in but acted as if she did not recognize him.

“Were you about to pretend you didn't see me?” said Michael turning towards Maria.

“No. I just didn't recognize you in daylight.” Was her reply. “What, are you planning on feeding an army?” gesturing at the bags in his hands.

“I'm gonna pull an all-nighter.”

“You're not going to the gala, then?”

“No. No, I couldn't decide which of my tuxedos to wear, so I'm gonna skip it.” He said sarcastically.

“Alex is skipping it, too. I guess he spent enough time there during high school.” Maria said to Michael but the tone in which she said it left Michael questioning if she was alright. It was almost flirtatious, which had never happened between them.

“Yeah, I know. He has to work for a few days.”

“Oh, so you know each other’s schedules now? Rekindling the fire so soon? I bet Alex loves that.” A smirk was on her face.

“Are you ok DeLuca? You seem a bit off?” Michael was seriously starting to have doubts she was ok. This was not typical interaction between them. “Want to talk about something?”

“No offense, Guerin, but you are not exactly the arbiter of friendship.” She said, placing her right hand on Michael's waste for a moment, then leaving without buying anything from the diner.

To say that Michael was a bit shocked at the small interaction was adequate. Something was going on with Maria but maybe they were not at the ‘friends communicate more than five words to each other ‘stage yet so he decided that if she wanted to talk to him she would on her own time. It did leave a bitter taste in his mouth though but decided to forget it ever happened.

Taking in consideration that he spent a better part of his day horsing around, when he arrived at the trailer he left his shopping bags to be dealt with later, took his food and the small bag with the boots, descended the ladder in the bunker and settled for a few hours of alien work.

And alien work he did. Even if his initial plan of finishing the spaceship console and getting the hell of planet Earth was derailed that did not mean that his interest for his home planet and technology was something he was not interested in.

Math numbers and schematics were made up until 9 or so in the evening when his hand started cramping and a tired state begun to take hold of his body. The cargo was really cramping his style of staying up until hours in the morning. So, stopping for the night and promising to return to it after his official job interview in Washington he left the workstation and reached for his jacket to climb and towards his trailer.

As yellow smoke begun to cover all around him as if out of nowhere and a feeling of drowsiness took over his body, Michael had no time to think of anything else as he fell to the ground, out cold, only to reawake sometime later with Max’s unconscious form next to him. Then; his thoughts revolved around ‘what the hell just happened?’ and a huge panic of ‘is the baby alright?’ took hold.

He always prided himself in being a rational being. Whenever there was a situation that needed rapid action he always took the best course of action for him. So, after picking himself up and made sure Max was alive and breathing he took account of himself.

Does he feel different? A little woozy but otherwise ok.

Does he feel any pain? Besides the headache from where he hit his head he was ok.

Does he feel something strange around the baby area? So far no.

Is there reason to panic? Of-fucking course.

Does he need to be calm and collected and hope for the best? Yes because stressing may cause more harm than good.

Will he rip the head off the person who did this to him? At the first chance he gets.

Will the first person he will call after he gets out Kyle Valenti? YES.

Will he loose the baby? Not a thought that he wants to spend much time on.

So, after taking some deep breaths he climbed the ladder and using his TK tried to open the hatch only to discover that his powers did not work.

“Fuck.” He voice aloud as he got down, grabbed a wrench from nearby climbed again and started hitting the hatch maybe something gives and they could get out. Unfortunately that did not work in the least but he was not giving up until he heard Max grunting.

“What the hell is this place?”

“Underground, beneath my trailer.” Said Michael coming and helping Max up. “It used to be a fallout shelter, now I, uh, I use it for projects. We got to get out of here.”

“How the hell did I get _in_ here?”

“I don't know. I was working and some smoke bomb went off in my jacket pocket. Got this yellow powder all over the place, and I passed out. When I woke up, you were here, too. And we are locked in.”

“Well, you have a lock pick in your brain.” Replied Max looking at the table full of yellow powder.

“Yeah, that's the thing. I think this residue is rendering us powerless somehow. Guessing your errant erections aren't gonna make the lights flicker either. We're completely trapped, and... and there's nothing we can do about it.” Expressed Michael then going and taking a seat on a chair nearby.

“Why have you never told us about any of these things Michael?” said Max gesturing around them.

“You’ve never asked.” Smirked Michael standing near the table again.

Max’s only reply at that was to scoff, not wanting to get into an argument and went to try to unlock the hatch himself. But no matter how long he banged on it, it was of no use.

“Damn it.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Almost like I tried that already, but by all means.”

“What's your problem, Michael? I want to get out of here just as bad as you do.” Tensions were running high between them.

“I just got rendered powerless by some kind of pollen, and I have no idea what the hell it is.” Shrugged Michael. “And I’ve got other stuff to worry about.”

“And that is my fault?”

“You're the one who never wanted us to ask questions. Never wanted us to call attention to ourselves. You made the rule, and then we followed it blindly, and now there's someone out there who's stronger than us, who knows more about us than we do.”

“Yeah, well, judging from this place, you've clearly been avoiding alien information. No one made you follow my rule, Michael. I'm not your dad.”

“You sure as hell been acting like it all our lives.” And Michael was 100 percent entitled to call things how they were.

“Yeah, it's been a real treat.” Sighed Max. “”Look, we got to get out of here. Isobel and Liz are at the gala with...”

“With who?” What have they discovered in the few hours that they have not seen each other, wondered Michael.

“Cameron and I targeted a person of interest in our investigation.”

“Who's the damn suspect, Max?” he needed to know who was responsible for the situation they were in. But of all the people he could have thought about, the name that came out of his mouth was not one.

“We're eyeing Maria DeLuca.” Max said looking straight at him.

“It's not Maria!” Michael said with finality in his voice, pushing Max into a wall. “I'm serious, look elsewhere.”

“Since when have you been her biggest fan?”

“I'm not. But I know her.”

“How well? Close enough to slip something in your jacket pocket?” sneered Max making Michael recollect the small but out of the order touch that she gave at the Crashdown.

  _‘Shit. I knew something was not right with her.’_

“Are you into her? Cause, here, I thought you were gay.” Asked Max.

“Seriously Max, we are literally aliens, and you're gonna hold me to some outdated binary of sexuality? I'm bisexual, Max. It's not that complicated.” Michael was getting tired of having to explain himself.

This entire situation was bringing up a lot of repressed feelings. Everything that has happened in these last few months between them was exploding. All the feelings of hate and resentment; from both parts; came bubbling to the surface. The murders, the adoption, the guilt from Max’s stand point came up in discussion. Ever since Rosa Orteco’s death, Max and Michael's relationship has cracked and neither one of them could find a way to fully fusion it back together. Michael always thought that Max had the better life with no regrets and Max apparently had blamed Michael for sticking himself into shitty situations, after shitty situations of his own free will.

 They shouted at each other for the better part of an hour. They were both stressed; Michael more so giving his condition. But overall, it was something they both needed. The screaming match and the cutting replies they both gave brought them to a metaphorical plateau of understanding a while later. They were either going to start building something from scratch to look forward to; or they would burn even the least remaining of one into the ground and go their separate ways for good. One of them needed to make the first move though. And apparently it was Max the one to do so.

“What’s this?” he asked picking up the small shoe bag from one of the table near him before Michael could get up from his chair and grab it.

Given all that transpired between the two of them very recently, Michael decided that he had to tell his brother he was going to be an uncle. The plan was to tell him and Isobel together and when things were calmer between all of them but that got thrown out the window the moment max reached inside the bag and pulled out a small box.

So, before Max could even begin to formulate some kind of question, Michael said “Trust me; it really isn’t what you think” gesturing for his brother to surrender the box and to take a seat in the chair near him. What surprised Michael was that he did so, took a seat and calmly waited for an explanation. Apparently the fight they just had was making a difference.

The only problem was that Michael had no idea where to start yet after some consideration he decided to start from the beginning.

“Remember the ultrasound that Liz convinced you to get?” started Michael looking from the box to Max.

“I do. But what has that got to do with a baby shoe box? Besides the obvious reason” asked Max confused.

Michael ignored him and continued his story. “A few days ago, while we were working on the antidote for Is., she suggested I get one to. Granted, I was not going to but for the past few weeks I had been feeling somewhat sick.” He stopped to see if he had Max’s attention. At his nod he took a deep breath and continued. “I chalked it all up to stress for Isobel and not eating or sleeping enough but that night I started having other symptoms that made me worry. I started throwing up for no reason at all and long story short, I ended up voluntarily in Valenti’s small private ultrasound room.”

“Get to the point Michael” said Max with a sigh.

“If you shut up I will” was Michael’s comment as he took the lid of the box, took the boots, reached for one of Max’s hands and placed them in it leaving him more perplexed. “Everything looked fine at the ultrasound until Kyle discovered something. Something absolutely impossible but; since we are aliens and have no idea of our original life; could be totally normal in another galaxy.”Stopped Michael to look at Max and see if he was connecting the dots.

“Are you say...” started Max to say as he finally caught on to what was going on, with a total shocked expression PRACTIV

“Yep. If you ever decide to experiment with a guy or have a threesome make sure he wears a condom because I am currently 8 weeks in a alien-human pregnancy” and he was hopeful that the yellow powder did not do something for that to change.

“What the fuck?!” a really shocked Max said, practically falling down in the next available chair.

“Almost what I said when I found out.” Laughed Michael taking the boots, placing them in the box again.

“How could something like this happen?”

“I have no idea dude. All I know is that I am having a cargo with me everywhere I go for the next months and at least 18 years after. So congrat’s, you are going to be an uncle.” Said Michael getting up and started pacing the room. “If this stupid powder did not affect it somehow.”

“What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Alex? About it and everything else?”

“I already did. Yesterday. And about the alien thing I didn’t have to ‘cause he already knew.” Said Michael and after reassured Max that everything is under control on that part. Yes, they will all have to gather one night and sit and talk about everything but now was not the time to hash out.

“You with a kid!” laughed a little Max. “To be franc, I always thought you would eventually knock-up someone first out of the three of us.” He said dodging the pencil that was thrown at him. “Hey, come on, can you blame me for thinking that?”

“Yes. I’ll let you know I’ve always been careful. Who the hell knew this could happen? And it’s Alex man… When we’re together it’s like nothing else matters.” Finished Michael with a sigh. “Look, we can talk about all of these things another time. We really need to get out of here. You need to go and catch this son of a bitch and I need to go pay Valenti a visit at the hospital and see it the kid’s ok.”

As if someone from above heard him, the hatch from above opened and Liz Orteco was their savior. And they each went their own way promising to stay in touch on new information. And, as he said he would do once he got out, he started the truck and took his phone out.

"I need you to see if the kid is all right." Were the first words I've said to Kyle as he picked up the phone.

"Why, what happened?" Valenti asked on the phone.

Oh, what hasn't happened in his life so far? "I got sprayed on with some sort of chemical powder that made me pass out. I want to know if it affected the cargo."

"Ok, uh... I'm on call at the hospital right now, get here as fast as you can and I'll do an ultrasound"

"Thanks; see you soon."

"Wow, you're really worried if you're thanking me." Kyle said before Michael hung up.

The drive to the hospital was made in half the time it took usually. The thought of calling Alex to tell him what had happened was pressing on his mind but eventually decided to see first what Kyle has to say.

Getting into the E.R, finding Kyle and the walk to the private room with the ultrasound was a blur.

“What happened?” asked Kyle as Michael took his shirt off and laid on the table.

“That murdering alien happened. He made a bomb with a yellow powder that rendered me powerless and made me pass out for some time. I just want to see if the kid’s alright.” Explained Michael and waited with his heart in his throat to hear something from Valenti.

When the sound of a strong and rapid heartbeat was heard in the room, Michael's relief could be seen on his face and after Kyle confirmed that the baby was as ok as he was a few days ago, all the stress of the day left his body leaving him a bit dizzy even if he was sitting down flat.

“It doesn’t look like it was affected but you need to talk to Liz and have some blood work done. I don’t care if you did not want her to find out but it is needed.” Said Kyle helping him stand up and giving his shirt back. “Also I want you to go home and plant yourself in bed until tomorrow. No running around getting revenge tonight.”

“Whatever you say Doc.” Replied Michael.

“I’m serious Guerrin! We know nothing about this pregnancy so we need to err on the side of caution still. And if anything feels even slightly like it should not, you call me immediately.” Kyle stressed seriously.

“I’m also serious. Even if I want to tear the head off of the one who did this I want this kid to be safe more. It comes first above else and you are officially on speed dial in my phone.” Said him getting up extending a hand for Kyle to shake and leaving the office.

The relief he felt in knowing the cargo was safe for now made Michael exhausted. Yet, as he passes the UFO Emporium, it was impossible for him not to enter and see what the situation was. Different scenarios were going through his head on what he could find there but to see Noah on the ground and Max, Liz and Isobel standing over his body was not one of them.

“Tell me that this it’s not what I think it is?” he asked everyone but at their silent looks he knew that what he imagined was true. “Shit! Are you guys all right?”

“A little banged up but alive. Look, there’s nothing we could do now.” Max, the voice of reason said. “He’s got Liz’s serum in his veins now so I’m going to get him into one of the pods and leave him there until we figure something out. Liz, can you take Isobel to my house and stay there until I get back?”

“Yeah, let’s go Is.” She said, taking Isobel’s hand, leading her towards the car. She must have been still in shock because she went along.

“Let me help you.” Michael said to Max when he got down picking Noah up.

“I can handle it. What did Kyle say? How’s the baby?”

“He’s fine for now. He saw nothing to be worried about. I just have to take it easy tonight and tomorrow.” Michael said watching Max dump Noah in the back of his car.

“Do that. It’s not just you anymore. I can handle Noah on my own. Go home for now and come by tomorrow at the house and we’ll talk about all of this and what to do next.” Replied Max as he left towards the pod’s cave.

‘ _What a shit show!’ I_ thought Michael as he got back into his truck and went home. Remembering Kyle’s advice very serious he got back to the trailer, changed into a pair of discarded pajamas and settled down on the bed with a hand absentmindedly caressing his abdomen. The question of telling Alex or not about what happened today was present but after remembering their conversation the other day he realized that he could not keep something like this from him.

Chances were that he would not pick up since he said that he would be M.I.A for a few days. Even the photo he sent him earlier was unseen by Alex but he could not take the chance in him finding out from Kyle somehow. Total transparency in the pregnancy evolution was needed; it was Alex’s child too.

As expected, after he dialed Alex’s number the call got placed straight to voicemail.

“Hey, it’s me. I need you to call me when you get this message. A few things have happened today and we need to talk.” Stopped Michael thinking what to say next. “Ah… I got a little pregnancy scare but don’t panic, everything is alright. Valenti did another ultrasound and our cargo’s still secure. I’ll tell you everything that happened when we talk. I…uh…I just wanted you to know… talk to you later.”

Placing his phone down next to his pillow, Michael took a look around the trailer and saw all the shopping bags that he had placed around. Leaving them to be sorted out tomorrow, he turned his back towards them and fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish for a magic eight ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Please don't hate me for being so late and because it's a short chapter.

“Hey! How’s Isobel?” asked Michael as he entered Max’s house and saw him and Liz at the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee.

It was only 8.am but Michael could not sit in his trailer one moment longer since he woke up at 7 from a vivid nightmare. Since there was no chance of falling back to sleep he got up and drove to Max’s as he needed to see how Isobel was and for someone to explain what had happened. Also, he was sick of cereal for breakfast and knew Max had a stocked fridge for a bachelor.

“Hey! She’s taking a shower.” Greeted his brother; grabbing a mug to fill it with coffee for Michael. “She didn’t sleep a wink all night. Liz even suggested giving her a sleeping pill but she denied.”

“If that’s for me don’t bother ‘cause I’ll throw it up instantly. What I would like is a bunch of scrambled eggs and pancakes.” Michael said with a pleading face, adding a “we need sustenance to grow strong and healthy. Dr’s orders.” at Max’s raised eyebrow.

Fortunately for Michael, his brother left the mug on the counter and went in search of the ingredients for breakfast but for everyone. And seeing that his request was granted Michael took a seat at the kitchen table only to be met with a frowning Liz.

“What Ortecho? I’m hungry.”

“Who’s we? And what doctor?” asked Liz seriously.

 _‘Shit. Well it needed to come out eventually.’_ ”Let’s wait for Isobel and I’ll explain everything.” Michael grunted. He didn’t want to have to explain everything twice.

“Isobel’s here, what are we talking about?” Michael heard from his right side and looked over seeing Isobel coming towards them, taking a seat next to Liz.

“How are you doing?”

“I just found out that the man I was living with a bunch of years was another alien and he was abusing my body whenever he wanted, I feel like crap; otherwise fine.” she responded with a fake smile. “What’s wrong with you that you need to see a doctor voluntarily?” Isobel asked.

As Max placed a plate with his portion of the breakfast in his face he took the picture of the ultrasound from his wallet and gave it to the ladies as he dug in his meal.

Not a sound was heard for about a minute. Looking at them he was various emotions on their faces. The biggest one was of disbelief and before they could start making the assumption that he knock-up someone he started saying everything, and a little bit more, of what he told Max the previous day finishing with “That little dot is you’re soon to be niece or nephew.”

The girl’s reactions were everything he expected to be. Isobel started laughing saying “Only you Michael. This could happen only to you.” And Liz, the pragmatic doctor that she was started with the clinical questions of “How, when, how long, etc.”

“Trust me, it was a shock to me too but I’ve come to terms with it and I’m actually happy about it. So you guys might wanna get along with the program ‘couse it’s one of three acts and has a sequel.” He said as he finished eating and everyone nodded in agreement. “Also, Liz, Kyle said I need you to take some blood and do pregnancy related blood work.”

“Yeah, sure, I have to go to work anyway and I can draw the blood here and take with me if that’s okay.” She said and at Michael's nod proceeded to do telling him that when the results would be in she would give them to Kyle and call him.

“What are we going to do with our pod problem?” asked Max after Liz left.

“I have some suggestions.” Intervened Michael.

“Nothing for now.” Said Isobel. “I need a few days to process this. I’m the one that lived with a murderer for years. I don’t even want to think about this right now. Can we talk about the baby more? What are you going to do now?” she asked.

“What do you mean what I’m going to do?!” replied Michael taking a defensive stand.

“Calm down Michael, she didn’t mean if you’re going to get rid of it or something.” Max said defending his sister.

“God no! I would never…” exclaimed Isobel. “I mean what are you going to do about a living situation and work; because you can’t raise a baby in a trailer and working odd jobs here and there; and what about when you are going to show, and after; with a baby on your arm; people will find it strange that the town drunk suddenly has a child with no mother attached to it.”  Rationalized Isobel; giving up her seat for the one next taking a hold of his hand. “No one is telling you to give it up Michael; but there are a lot of things that we need to think about. Have you even told Alex yet? I presume it’s his kid right?”

At that question, Michael was a little shocked. Did everyone know about them? “I can’t even imagine how you got to that conclusion but yes, I did. I’ve told him about it and he’s on board with anything I want to do. About everything else I still have some time. And since we are talking about Alex, I have something to pile up on board of all else.” He said and mentioned towards the couch so they could have the next conversation in a more comfortable setting.

About half an hour later he finished explaining to Isobel what he already told Max about Project Shepherd. He was exhausted of repeating what Alex told him. It felt like everything was crashing down around them again.

“Ok. What the hell are we going to do? I don’t even want to ask the obvious question of could happen next because something else might happen. I’m getting tired of all of this.” Stated Isobel sighing.

“The only thing that we could do is focus on our lives for the moment. There are a lot of uncertainties for now to be able to make rational decisions.” Said Max from an armchair. “Alex said that he’s got Project Shepherd under control for now and until he comes home there’s nothing that we could do in the matter, Noah’s locked up in a pod, all we could do for the next few days is take a breath and somehow go back to our normal lives. We can’t just disappear from public life without bringing attention on us. We still have jobs to do. We just need to stop keeping secrets from one another and talk openly.”

 _‘Yeah, about that…in for a penny in for a pound’_ “Well, since we’re doing the whole honesty route…” started Michael capturing his siblings attention “I have to tell you guys something.” He stopped to gouge their reactions and started filling them on the whole college degree and job opportunities over the years finishing with the job contract that he got and leaving Sanders. “I’m not sorry I did not tell you about the college degree. I did what I had to for the good of everyone and myself. I could not up and leave with everything that was going on at the time.” He finished. “So yeah, that was all I had to say. And since I got myself a real and good job for the first time in my life I need to go and actually do it so I’ll talk to you later.”

And he left.

He didn’t even stop when he heard his siblings call him back. He said everything that he needed for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can I fly?” asked Michael as soon as Kyle picked up.

Getting back to the trailer after some grocery shopping and made some lunch; Michael decided it was time to start making plans for his upcoming trip to Washington. Since they have decided to hold off on the Noah problem until Isobel made up her mind; he needed to keep his own mind busy. How better than doing what he needed to do.

First order of business, call Valenti.

“Hi Kyle ! How are you? Are you busy? Can I ask you something? That’s how you greet someone on the phone Guerin. And how would I know? You’re the alien!” whispered Kyle to Michael's question.

“Can I fly in an airplane Valenti?!” clarified Michael while also rolling his eyes. “I have to go to Washington in a few days and I need to know if it’s safe for the cargo given that it’s an almost a 5 hour’s flight each way.”

“You are still very early in the pregnancy so there should be no problem. If you take your meds and take care of yourself I can’t see why not.”

“I need to go to Washington on a monthly basis, at what month can I fly no more?” Everyone knew that pregnant ladies had a no flight ban at some point.

“I believe it’s at 7 months depending on how you do until then.”

“Ok, thanks.” Said Michael wanting to close the call but stopped at Kyle’s ‘Hold on’ on the line.

“The first sets of test results are in. Everything looks fine; a little low in some parts but that is nothing to be concerned about. Now, since we already did two ultrasounds this close one another I want to see you around the 12th week mark for another and a new set of blood work. Let’s say December 10th.” Kyle said.

“What’s wrong on the tests?”

“Nothing major, just some vitamin deficits which are normal and should resolve themselves by the supplements you have but you also have a higher glycolic level but that could also be because you ate before Liz draw the blood. Just in case, watch out for your sugar intake.” Replied Kyle. “Anything new to report? How are the abdominal pains?”

“Nothing major to report. Still there but manageable.” And he was telling the truth. Now that he knew what to expect from them it felt almost normal.

“Ok, if anything changes, you have my number.” Said Kyle hanging up on Michael.

Second order of business, now that he has an all clear; buy the plane tickets; which made him cringe when he saw the price for a round trip from Roswell to Washington D.C in two days time and on such a short notice. Plus the hotel room he booked for him to only change his clothes. Sacrifices had to be made if he wanted to go and come home in the same day.

And third order of business, actually doing the work that needed to be done. So; after lunch and a much needed power nap to clear his head; he booted up his new laptop, installed necessary work programs, got down into the bunker and got sucked up in his work until dinner time.

He managed to complete more than half of the project he was assigned to do when his body started demanding food and afterwards sleep. It was official, gone were the all nighters that he used to pull.  Continuing in the same rhythm on the next day; wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, nap time, finish work and dinner. To be frank, they have given him much more complex projects to do in the past so this one was a breeze. ‘ _Thank you alien brain!’_

It was about 9.30 pm when he was in the process of closing his small carry on for his flight in the early morning; which truthfully, will suck since he had to get up at 5.am; when there was a knock at his trailer door. The last thing he wanted at this hour was unannounced visitors and as he was opening the door and preparing to tell Isobel or Max to get lost he stopped in place.

 _‘How many days have passed since they saw each other? And will my heart do a double take every time I see or hear from him?’_ were the thoughts running through Michaels mind as he looked at Captain Alex Manes; in his Air force uniform no less.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Michael asked inviting Alex inside.

“I just got out of the base and when I got your voicemail I just didn’t think. I came straight here. Where are you going?” said Alex as he took a seat and saw Michael's luggage.

“What voicemail?” _‘What’s he talking about?’_ “Sit down on the bench you look like you’re about to fall over.” There was a pale expression on his otherwise tan complexion, bags under his eyes as if he had not slept a wink since Michael last saw him and his eyes were bloodshot. Not a good look.

“The voicemail in which you said that you had a pregnancy scare Michael. You thought that I would just relax after that? I tried calling you like 5 times and it didn’t even go through, I even called Kyle but he was in surgery. What happened?” He was getting more and more agitated.

“Wow, calm down Captain. Everything is fine. I promise, relax.” This was a conversation that needed a bit of liquor and as he couldn’t drink, he handed a shot of tequila to Alex. It was bad for it to be wasting away for 7 months. Besides, from the looks of it, he could use it.

“Start talking Guerin.” Alex said to Michael as he took a seat next to him.

“The night of the gala there was another attack from our mysterious fourth alien. Guess what?! It was freaking Noah all this time.”

“What?!”

“Yup. The son of a bitch has been lying to my sister; and us; this whole time. He was the one responsible for Rosa and the other girls and Isobel’s many blackouts.” Confessed Michael as he relaxed more. He didn’t realize how good it felt to talk to someone else besides his siblings about this until now.

“What did he do to you? Where is he?” Asked Alex trying to get up but stopped at Michael’s hand on him.

“Would you please calm down, I already said everything is fine for now. He’s tucked away inside one of the pods until Isobel decides what to do with him. She’d the one that suffered the most at his hands.”

 _‘Now…if it were up to me….’_ a multitude of scenarios were flying inside Michaels head.

 “There’s something that is going to piss you off even more.” He was somewhat scared to tell him. “He managed to get inside Maria’s head and made her sneak some kind of…I don’t know… small device with a powder that made me blackout and wake up a few hours later. That was the scare really but Valenti checked and the cargo is still there growing. Long story short, we caught the bad little green man and no one was majorly scared for life.”  Finished Michael, with a fake grin on his face. A grin that fell as he saw that Alex had calm down but not by much.

“And you? Are you ok? You’ve only mentioned about the baby being fine; which is really good; but how are you feeling about all this?” Was the question that Alex made looking at Michael as if daring him to lie.

How could Alex Manes see through him like glass he will never know so the only response he could give him was the truth. Sighing, he started “Beat. And sick and tired of all the lies around me. All these secrets are starting to come to light and I sometimes don’t know how to even start managing them. I want Noah to start talking about what he knows but I know that if he’s in my face right now I would really kill him and no one could stop me. And…and… I wish I had a magic ball to know what would happen next do at least I would be prepared.” Finished Michael as he poured another shot glass and absentmindedly taking it to his mouth until Alex took it before it could reach his lips drinking it instead. “Aaarrrgggg… I can’t even drown in tequila to forget for a while.” He said but at a sharp pain in his side that made him hiss he immediately apologized with a ‘sorry baby’. No, it had not moved, those were the usual abdominal pains that reminded him that he needed to keep his stress levels down. _‘YEAH RIGHT’_

“You ok?” jumped Alex as to put a hand on Michael's abdomen but stopping short.

“I’m fine you worrywart. The typical abdominal pains that mean the cargo’s intact and adding on weight. What about you? You look like you’re going to fall down any minute. I understand you were worried but this is not only from a few hours ago.” He asked at Alex’s appearance.

As Michael looked at Alex for an answer, Alex closed his eyes, laid back on the bench, and for the next minute or so said nothing.

 Michael was starting to get worried. “I’m already stressed to the roof on all of my shit Alex. It’s your turn to start talking.” He was getting at the end of his rope for the night. _‘And I have a shitty early flight’_

Letting out a deep sigh Alex opened his eyes and looked straight into Michael's. But the answer that he gave him was not one he was expecting at all. “I can’t tell you. It’s just stuff at work that has me all rattled inside.”

“Ok, what do you mean you can’t tell me? Is it something good or bad at least?” At his silence a thought began to grow in Michael's head that made his heart stop and his lovely and healthy dinner want to come back up. “Are you being deployed again?”

“It means; that until I retire from the Air Force I am still obligated to keep secrets from civilians.” Alex said taking Michael's face in his hands. “And NO Michael. I am never leaving your side again. I already told you, I am in it for the long haul.”

And even as tired as he looked, his face was telling the truth.

“But it looks like you are!” said Alex letting go and pointing towards the luggage by the door.

 _‘Huh?’_ “Yeah, I have to be on a flight to Washington in a few hours.” He replied.

“What for?”

“I got a new job at a big aerodynamic company. Well, old and new. I have to go tomorrow and sign the contract. My flight leaves at 5am and I’ll be back around 8-9pm. I didn’t want to stay a whole day there just to sign a few papers.” Michael told Alex as he got up, opened the fridge and started pulling some tupperware out of it. He had a feeling that the matter will not be dropped to soon.

“Which is it? Old or new?” Inquired he’s companion with a raised eyebrow.

 _‘What did I say?’_ “How about I heat you up some dinner, cause you look as you haven’t eaten in days, and tell you all about it? What do you say?” questioned Michaels as he put a plate inside the microwave.

“I don’t want to b…” started Alex to say but as Michael put the plate in front of his face with a ‘shut up and eat’; he did and Michael told his story.

As he told his tale, Alex ate all that was on his plate with minimal interruption to Michael, asking just some basic questions. It felt comfortable for both of them. It was like the ‘before breakup’ era. They stayed clear of heavy topics for the rest of the meal. There was enough of that already said. Even the baby topic was not approached until Alex saw Michael take a pill out of a bottle and chew on it.

“So the baby is really fine yeah? No harm came to it from the mystery powder?” Alex asked between yawns as Michael cleaned the dishes leaving them to air dry.

“Yes Alex, the baby is fine. I even had some blood tests done and they came up good.” Michael smiled for the first time that evening at his continuous concern.

“I should go.” Alex kept yawning. “You have an early flight and…” another yawn “I have a drive to the cabin.”

“Stay.” Michael found himself saying as if it was nothing. It was a big something actually. “Stay here tonight. It’s already late and it’s a drive to the cabin and honestly, you look like you will fall over anytime.” _It has nothing to do with the fact that I missed you at all’_

“Are you sure Michael?”

“Have I ever asked you to stay and not mean it?” Michael retorted. “Besides, I have to leave at 4 to get to the airport on time. I’ll wake you up and you can leave then. Just for my peace of mind stay and sleep for a few hours.”

Alex looked at Michael for a few seconds just to be extra sure that is what he wanted and nodded his head. Michael’s heart soared. Rare were the nights that they actually spent sleeping in each other’s arms. Those were the nights he cherished.

After that it was like a well oiled machine. After Michael went and brushed his teeth, he then let Alex do the same, in the meantime changing the sheets on the bed, promising to do laundry when he came home, changed into some clean pajamas and got into the far side of the bed. it was starting to be cold outside and even though the trailer had heating it still felt a little chilly; combine that with a pregnancy and a cold was the last thing he needed right now. When Alex came from the bathroom, a pair of his own pajamas was sitting on the bed for him. At his raised eyebrow Michael only shrugged.

Watching Alex relaxing before bed was something of a guilty pleasure for Michael. He loved seeing him undress; well, he loved seeing that in other circumstances too but here was not the case. He liked how sexy Alex looked as he got rid of his clothes and afterwards his prosthetic. He even loved him in his pajamas after he put them on. He did not like the uncertainty he felt from Alex at the moment. Because each step of the process, Alex was watching Michael watching him. It was like a game for both of them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Alex turned to look at Michael as if to ask again if this was ok. Yet Michael only lifted the edge of the covers up for him. “Get in already, you’re letting the cold get in.”

And Alex did as commanded. He got in the bet and turned off the lights.

And then there was dark and silence and a small tension started to settle between them. A tension that dissipated the moment that Alex got close and put his head on Michael's chest and ; almost fearful, as if Michael would reject him; a hand gently on Michael's abdomen.

“Is this ok?” whispered Alex.

“More than.” Was Michael's reply as he placed a kiss upon his head and a hand over the one on his abdomen.

In a few moments both men were out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fill-in guys.   
> Hope you like it.   
> The good stuff is yet to come.

When his alarm phone rang at 3.30 am Michael wanted to throw the damn thing out the window. Instead he quickly silenced it as to not disturb his bed companion. If Michael had indeed heard his phone when it rang, Alex had not moved a muscle.

In the course of the few hours since they fell asleep they had moved from their initial position to Michael being the big spoon for Alex. Michael could say that these hours have been the most restful ones he had in a long time. So the fact that he had to gently disentangle himself from Alex was hard. He wanted to say _‘Screw you plane’_ ; but alas, he had to be a responsible adult.

For the few times they have slept together, Alex was the one to wake up first. He always said that it was because he was on an Air Force program. Michael knew that that was only a small part of it. He never mentioned the fact that sometimes Alex would wake him up because of small noises from nightmares and calm down as soon as he gently stroke his hand or back.

Dressing as quietly as possible, Michael debated waking Alex up so he could go home to the cabin but in the end decided to leave him be. By the looks of it he needed as much rest as he could get. So, with one last look at his sleeping face, he took his small carry on and closed the door to the trailer as gently as possible and left for the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole flight to DC Michael spent it with his headphones in ear ( _the universal sign of leave me alone blonde lady that keeps making goo goo eyes_ ), revising his project. He had faith that his work was good but a revision never hurt. Besides, if he started thinking at his problems at home his blood pressure would climb and no one wanted that. He didn’t even let Max and Isobel know he was not going to be in the area today.

The hours flew by with his head in his work.

When he arrived at the Ronald Reagan Airport in Washington he was more than confident he will have those that gave him the project more than pleased. He took a cab straight to the Hotel he made a reservation where he first ordered room service; he had only an apple since he woke up afraid he would throw up on the plane so he was starving; ate, showered, got dressed and soon found himself in front of a huge skyscraper.

The company he will soon work for had places where they develop the parts for which the projects are for all around the U.S. Michael, for now is at the stage where he just develops them on paper by sketches. He hopes that one day he would be able to be a part of the whole process, from pen and paper, to the last screw.

Entering the building he went to the reception area and informed the assistant there that a Miss Lola Hendrix from Human Resources had arranged a meeting with Logan Foster the CEO for an interview at 12 o’clock. And in the spam of 10 minutes Michael found himself with an employee badge, with his name on it, in an elevator up to the 37’Th floor reception area where a petite brunette; he found out was Mikaela the CEO’s PA; was waiting for him. And not long after that he was face to face with the boss himself.

 _‘Logan Hendrix is a fine man.’_ ( _What? Can’t he appreciate beauty?_ ) Tall, dark and handsome, Michael's typical go too in guys. He could appreciate the man’s beauty but the one waiting for him at home was significantly better.

“A pleasure to finally meet you Michael Guerin. It’s nice to be able to put a face behind the man. Or better said, behind the mind.” His boss said as they shook hands.

“I didn’t know I had such a reputation.” Responded Michael, eyebrows raised.

“Please take a seat.” directed Logan as he took one behind his desk and Michael in front. “You have saved us from project failures more times than we could count. Why do you think we left an open job invitation? We’ve never done that but you were not one we could afford loosing.” He explained.

“There’s a first for everything I suppose.” Michael said. Ironically. But the man in front of him did not catch that.

“Our gain, other’s loss I suppose.” Logan smiled. “Let’s get down to business shall we? There is no need for a more official interview because all the previous projects you completed were more than enough as they were done spectacularly; as I presume the one that you had to do for today is also. We’ll look after it in a minute.” He said taking the folder that Michael had placed on the desk, putting it aside. “As it was stated on the phone with H.R, you will benefit from a good 6 figure monthly salary, other benefits and bonuses depending on the projects and excellent health insurance for you and your immediate family. We are a company that values our employees. If you want someone to do their best you have to give them your best. I don’t like taking advantage of people. Our employees are mainly local residents but we do have a few special cases that work from home. Such will be your case as I assume you will not be able to move to DC?” he asked with a grain of hope. But at Michael's head shake he continued “As you’ve always managed to finish your projects ahead of time I have faith that that will not be a problem. Once a week Skype sessions with me to discuss the projects and the problems that you may face and once a month in office work day to present said projects in front of the company board. Those are all of our terms. Do you have questions or anything to add before we continue to revise the project you had to do for today?” Logan finished.

“I thought this interview was for me to win you over not the other way around.” Joked Michael; earning a laugh from his boss.

“I know a good deal when I see one Mr. Guerin. I’m not about to let this one slide for others to grab.”

Everything that he was saying was in Michael's head ‘ _too good to be true’_. He never, in his life, thought that a deal like this would happen for him. But it really was happening. All he had to do was agree. There was just a small growing problem….

“I only have a problem.” Michael said.

“Whatever it is we can deal with it.” His boss said.

“I will have a baby at the beginning of June next year. I’m going to need 2 months before and one after to be at home with the baby. I don’t want to leave not even for a day in that period. I’ll still make the Skype conferences just not the in office ones.” Michael confessed. He needed that time frame for a bunch of concrete reasons. The main one; he will get big as a house those last months.

“Congratulations! You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” It was at that moment that Michael saw the picture frame Logan had on his desk with him and two toddlers.

“Thanks. Twins?” he asked referring to the picture.

“Yeah, 3 year olds with 1 more on the way. They and the wife are driving me crazy but I would not have it any other way. If I accept to your terms do we have a deal so I can call HR to bring your contract and can move on to seeing what you worked on?” Logan asked while extending a hand towards Michael.

There are no more impediments that could make Michael say no, so the “Yes” fell from his lips instantly and with a strong handshake the deal was made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he signed all the necessary paperwork, he was free to leave thus giving him enough time to go back to the hotel, change, eat, checkout and arrive at the airport. His contract starts beginning Monday thus giving him three days to get his affairs in order. All the necessary work related things will be provided via e-mail or fed-ex. He only needed now to find somewhere to live so he could have an actual office to work in.

As he was waiting in line to board his plane for the 3 o’clock flight, his phone rang for the first time that whole day.

**Alex Manes Calling….**

“Have you slept until now?” was Michael's greeting. It would have not surprised him.

“I wish. I got called in to base at about 9. I’m just leaving it now. Why didn’t you wake me when you got up?” he asked.

“A tank could have passed by and you would have not woken up Alex. You needed it and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up just to send you packing.” Michael said taking a seat in the plane.

“Yeah, thanks. Where are you?”

“Just boarded the plane. I’ll be up in the air in a few. I actually have to hang up.” The flight attendant was making her rounds telling passengers to turn off their phones and a five hour nap was awaiting him as he was alone in his seat row.

“Oh! We need to talk about something. At what time do you arrive? I can come get you from the airport?” Alex offered.

“Ah no; I have my truck in the parking lot.” He said concealing the phone from the flight attendant. “Is something wrong? Can it wait until tomorrow? I was planning on crashing once I got home but you could come and stay tonight and talk then.”

“No, no. Nothing is wrong and it can wait until tomorrow morning. I have to go to the bunker tonight anyway”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Michael, but we need to see each other tomorrow ok?”

“Ok. I have to go now; they’re giving me the stink eye.”

“Have a safe flight. Talk to you later.”

And that was all the conversation they managed to have as he put his phone in flight mode. But the five hour power nap that he was hoping for did not happen. Why you ask? Because at about one hour into the flight, the inconsolable cries of a small child was heard and a mother was cruising up and down the plane trying to calm him down while muttering ‘sorry’ every few minutes.

Since finding out that he was pregnant, Michael was scared about what where they will live, how will everything go, what will he do money wise, but never how to take care of a child. In all the foster homes he was stationed in; until he left to live in his truck; there was a small child. There was always a small infant or a toddler that somehow became his responsibility. Whether those in charge made him do it or he took it upon himself to do so because the baby was not treated right.

He knew how to change a diaper, how to feed a baby, how to wash a baby, and a bunch of other things. And one skill that he was thankful he knew right now, was how to sooth a baby. Let’s face it, 4 hours trapped with a screaming baby was not fun.

Michael knew that his offer may be strange and he might be rejected by the mother but something inside made him offer his services. So when the mother passed next to his seat he approached her. _‘Here goes nothing’._

“I’m sorry, but can I help?” he asked stopping the woman.

“Thank you but no, I’m sorry if he’s disturbing everyone but he’s just has a case of baby colic. I promise, he’ll calm down in a bit.” Said the distraught woman bouncing the child.

“Would you mind if I try? I promise if he doesn’t calm down I will keep my hands to myself.” Michael said extending a hand for the baby.

The poor woman sighed and reluctantly gave the screaming child to Michael and took a seat next to him. She watched as Michael gently took the baby placing him with his tummy on his forearm and his head in his palm and started rubbing the child’s back. The baby’s cries started calming down almost immediately. _‘There we go’_

“Oh my god! How did you know to do that?” blurred the mother as she utterly deflated next to him.

“It’s a trick I learned years ago. I don’t know why but they like being on their tummy when they have colic.” explained him shrugging his shoulders.”I’m Michael Guerin.”

“Nina Hale. And that’s Ryan. He’s only three months. Thank you. I thought he’ll be going on and on until he’d cried himself to sleep.”

“Don’t mention it. What are you doing in Roswell? Live there?” Michael asked. Might as well make conversation since the baby calmed down and was about to be asleep soon.

“Oh, no. Uh, my husband is in the Air Force and he’s stationed at a base in Roswell and he thought that I could just go and see how the town is and whatnot since we are kinds tired of the whole city scene. It looks like his job just got harder and extended for a longer period of time and him and his company are like a small family so.... Joke’s on me because I did not think this entire trip through. I just got up and thought ‘why not go and see what the town’s like?’ and did it. It’s like I forgot that I have a small child and I can’t do impromptu tings no more.” She confessed giving a big sigh looking at the now sleeping baby; almost condemning herself as a bad mother.

“Hey, stuff happens. Don’t worry about it. He’s calmed sleeping now so crisis averted.” Michael joked, maneuvering Ryan in a more comfortable position in his arms.

“I can take him now.” Nina said making a motion for the baby.

“Uh, I don’t mind holding him for a bit.” He replied smiling at Ryan in his arms.

“If you’re sure… What about you? Do you live in Roswell? Any kids?”

“Yes, I’m just flying home from a job interview. And uh... one kid on the way. It will be here next year.” He said with a huge smile on his face.

“Congratulations! Boy? Girl? The wife must be excited also.” Nina exclaimed genuinely.

“Surrogate actually. Thanks, I’m just coming to terms with it but I can’t wait to have it here already. I really don’t want to know the gender. As long as it’s healthy that enough for me.” Michael expressed the truth.

 The surrogate part was actually something that he thought about. They had to make something believable for when he actually had the baby and no mother with it.

“Well, if you managed to make my screaming child fall asleep in no time, I don’t think you will have a problem.” She smiled at him.

The rest of the flight was spent talking more about Roswell and small other things and a lot of baby related ones. There was nothing compared to first hand information on what to expect even though Nina confused his questions with curiosity as he was having a surrogate. Michael even got to give Ryan a bottle, leaving the diaper change to his mother. He forgot how it was to talk about anything other than his problems.  

 When the plane touched down at the airport in Roswell, Nina said that her husband was waiting for her at the arrivals gate and he helped her by carrying a now awake Ryan towards the exit. What he did not expect to see was Alex standing there with another man. A man that Nina gave a hug and a chaste kiss as they approached them.

Alex was a little struck as they approached; looking from Michael to the baby in his arms and back.

“Hey, I told you I have my truck here.” Michael said to Alex giving Ryan to his mother as she gave it to the man. Her husband apparently.

“I came to give Damian a ride and pick up this gorgeous lady and my godson actually.” Explained Alex as he gave Nina a hug.

“Oh….!” Was the only response Michael had at that. _‘Godson?’_ They really needed to catch up on their lives.

“Damian Hale. Nice to meet you.” Nina’s husband said extending a hand for Michael to shake.

“Michael. Guerin.” He said shaking his hand. At the mention of his last name, Damian did a double take and looked at Alex like he was waiting for a confirmation but at Alex’s small head shake he let he was about to say go. “Let’s get out of here,” and walked with Nina and the baby towards the parking lot leaving Alex and Michael to follow.

“Godson huh?” Michael asked

“Yeah. Damien and I have worked together for the past 5 years of so and he’s one of my best friends.” Alex explained then stated out of the blue “You look good with a baby on your arm.”

That made Michael smile as he approached his truck saying a bye to Nina. (They’ve exchanged numbers on the flight promising to catch up; something that was not in Michael’s character) “Well, we are going to have one of those next year so better get used to it.” Making Alex chuckle.

Seeing as the pair reached a Jeep a few spaces away from them, Alex deactivated the alarm on his car so they could get situated. “Listen, I know it’s late and you’re probably tired so I’m not going to get into details but I’m going to need you to come with me somewhere tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up at around 9 am.” He said and at Michael's worried face continued with “It’s nothing to worry about. I promise that I will explain everything tomorrow. Please trust me ok?”

“That’s not ominous at all Alex!” Michal said. “But fine, as jet legged as I am now I won’t lose much sleep over it. If you say that there’s nothing to worry I’ll see you in the morning.” He stated.

Then, just as Alex was about to say something else, a car horn was heard and Alex shook his head while smiling. “Patience is not Damien’s fortitude. See you later.” And in apparently an act of bravery I guess; since they are out in the open; Michael found himself in a hug by Alex and with a kiss to his cheek. Something brief that left Michael feeling extremely good all the way to his trailer and into a deep sleep.

That is, until he was woken up at 7.30 with a call from Max that said Isobel wants to go to the caves and see Noah.

_‘What a great way to start the morning. What else could happen?’_


End file.
